An Uneasy Peace
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: A dead sleeper agent? A missing nuclear deterrent? Secrets and lies coming to the fore. Can the team get to the bottom of a twenty year old mystery? Can Lucas and Ruth face their demons and will everyone survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Spooks/MI-5. Kudos and BBC own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

A/N you might recognise this but decided to repost as a slightly altered chapter 1 of my new story

1\. Christmas cancelled?

Harry sat at the head of the table watching as the various members of his team settled themselves. Ros took her customary place leaning against the wall while Zaf, Alec and Adam discussed the cricket. Malcolm appeared to be engrossed in some papers in his hands as Lucas sat next to Beth. Ruth looked exhausted and while Harry had to admit they could have benefited from more sleep he was glad they had been occupied after dealing with the Elf. He had no idea why their daughter liked the toy so much but she did. He looked up as Zoe slipped into to the office followed by Catherine and Calum who looked equally sheepish.

"Morning." Dimitri smirked as Erin shot him a death glare. "What time do you call this?"

"Leave her alone." Calum defended her as Alec rolled his eyes. Zoe sipped her water trying not to show the rest of the team just how hungover she was.

"Children." Ros barked as the assembled Spooks fell silent. "Three o clock this morning one of our targets - Andreas Khrushchev was found dead in the lane behind Portobello road. Can we deal with that? Zoe's hangover and Erin's sex life can be discussed later."

Erin shot Ros a death glare as Zoe sunk further in her seat. Harry smirked.

"Dead? How?" Alec looked up. He was suddenly more interested as he recognised the name.

"Bullet in the back of his head. Execution style." Ruth explained. "For those of you unfamiliar with the name, Andreas Khrushchev was a Russian oligarch who moved to London after the fall of the Soviet Union. Ex KGB. Aged 63 he has two sons - Andreas junior aged 30. He's lived a relatively quiet life. Usual, uni then married childhood sweetheart, Carly. Has a son, Mikael and a daughter Ana. Other son, Pitor, multiple arrests, drug busts, uni drop out with ties to right wing groups."

"Andreas became an asset to stop his son going to prison. Until Russia started taking their aircraft for day trips to the Cornish coast he's been a sleeper agent." Ros picked up the story from Ruth. "He sold his soul to save his son."

"And ends up dead in an alley for his sins." Malcolm shook his head.

"Merry Christmas and Happy New Year." Lucas muttered. Ruth quirked an eyebrow as Adam glared.

Harry closed the file in front of him. He knew Lucas was distrusting of anything related to Russia and the FSB. He didn't blame him. His time in Moscow and Berlin had taught him the same.

"So?" Erin looked at the photos Ruth was passing around the group. "Why kill him? Why now?"

"Police say it's a robbery gone wrong." Ruth nodded as Ros spoke.

"But." Ruth looked at the photo she held. "What mugger leaves a Cartier watch and expensive jewellery on the victim? He was found with his wallet untouched."

"No." Adam agreed. "Not robbery. This is more personal than that. He was assassinated- this is professional."

Harry nodded. He agreed with everything his officers said. He knew the Home Secretary would go into apoplexy when she found out but he knew they had to find the assassins.

"Moscow, 26th January 1987 six men met in what is now a strip club. Before you ask I wasn't there. The men were all KGB. They knew the Iron Curtain was disintegrating around them. He was there. Until last night he was the lone survivor."

"What were they discussing?" Will looked at Ruth. Beth smirked.

"Peace." Ruth looked at her notes. "They wanted to defect but that meant risking their lives. They would be shot. Now each man has been killed in the same way."

"Isn't this a case for the Russian embassy to deal with?" Zoe asked. Ros narrowed her eyes. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I appreciate it's almost New Year but sadly terrorists don't observe the holidays. Andreas was found in possession of secret files when he died. He was a turncoat- an MI-5 sleeper who sold us out for money. He gave his killer a file - the consequences of that file being used is unthinkable."

Muttered expletives and shoulder shrugs met his announcement. Ruth bit her lip.

"The file in the wrong hands will be catastrophic. Think Chernobyl and times it by ten." Ruth watched as Adam and Zaf began to look uneasy. "If activated in London we lose 98% of UK landmass, the Channel Islands and South West France will be obliterated." She watched as the seriousness of the situation sank in. Adam recovered first.

"Russia wouldn't activate nuclear weapons?"

"Not the state. Not officially but." Ruth paused, glancing at Harry.

"If that file gets into the wrong hands I don't think the FSB or the Kremlin will be too concerned with who activated it." Harry finished as Ros began issuing tasks. He glanced towards the Christmas tree in the corner of the Briefing Room, knowing if they didn't stop whoever killed Khrushchev then they may not see another holiday season.

Xxxxx

A/N please review


	2. Chapter 2

2

Lucas sat in the small pool car, cursing his choice of vehicle. He was too tall for the modern city car. His six foot six frame didn't fit well in the small vehicle. He tapped the steering wheel waiting for Ros to return from seeing her asset. He had wanted to be with her but she was the boss. If she felt that the man would talk to get more honestly alone then he had to trust her.

"Cmon." He tapped the steering wheel, growing more and more concerned as time went on. He knew Ros could handle herself; he also knew Andreas Khrushchev had been murdered in cold blood a few streets from where he was sat. He tapped his ear as he heard Tariq speak.

"Ros' tracker has been damaged." Lucas frowned.

"Tariq."

"Where is she?" Ruth's voice filtered through the ether. "Lucas, is Ros with you?"

"No." He felt the fear he had dismissed as paranoia build in his gut. "Ruth?"

"She hadn't answered the last indent." Ruth explained. "All other trackers are active."

"She's meeting an asset."

"Who?" Harry's voice replaced Ruth's.

"Nikil Arkansy." Lucas paused. "He's been an asset for years. Since before Nightingale." He was already checking his gun, one hand on the car door. Harry swore.

"I'll get hold of Beth and Dimitri. They are nearest to you." Ruth stated firmly. Lucas agreed. He knew Ros would berate him if they gas worried over nothing. He gripped the gun firmly in his right hand hoping when he turned the corner Ros would be stood there glaring at him. He knew he couldn't wait for the others to arrive. Gun poised he narrowed his eyes. The dank, damp lane was empty. A cigarette packet lay at the spot where his gun was trained.

"She's gone." He knelt done realising the packet was stained by blood. "Ruth." He frowned; fighting the fear and anger in his guts. He looked along the lane, knowing Ros would have tried to leave a clue to let him know what was going on. The blood tricked away from the cardboard packet towards the drain. His guts twisted as the small earring Ros used as a tracker glittered in the sunlight.

Xxxxxx

"Ros has been abducted." Harry stared straight ahead as he spoke. "Until she is found Adam is assuming her position."

Adam glared at the desk. Lucas frowned as he listened to Ruth explain what they had found. He knew Adam and the others would do their best to find Ros but he couldn't shake the feeling he was already too late. The Briefing Room emptied quickly as Lucas shook himself from his thoughts. Zaf stared at him for a moment.

"This is Ros Myers we're talking about. Don't underestimate her."

"I never have."

"Khrushchev had nuclear plans on him. Why would Ros' asset betray her for that?" Ruth spoke as Lucas realised they were the only three people left in the room. He knew Ros was more than just the Section Chief to his friends. Zaf viewed both her and Ruth as surrogate sisters and despite their past Ruth and Ros were close.

"She trusted him. Nikil has been on the books for years." Lucas paused.

"Don't." Zaf snapped. His voice sharper than usual. Ruth sighed heavily. "Don't talk about her in the past tense. This is Ros. She knows what she is doing."

Lucas closed his eyes, he wanted to scream, to cry. Ros had been missing a little over three hours and he was already believing the worst. He nodded as Zaf pulled his jacket back on.

"We will find her." Ruth stared him in the eye. "Andreas Khrushchev was a double agent so his handler must have been aware of his connection to 5." She stopped as Catherine marched into the room.

"Dad wants you all in the office now. Adam and Erin are already there. Alec and Dimitri have gone out."

"Ok." Ruth nodded before ushering her friends out of the room.

Xxxxxx

Ros kept her eyes shut. She had a fair idea of what had happened but she wasn't going to dwell on what she saw as the almighty cock up that had led her to not only having her earring ripped out but also being tied to a chair. Her head Lille's forward as she decided to buy time by pretending to be unconscious.

"Wakey, wakey!" A heavily accented voice caught her attention. "It's ok, we know you are not dead."

She felt her skin crawl as a hand traced her hairline. Sausage like fingers brushed her blonde hair away from her face, strands matted with blood refused to move as the hand caught in her hair.

"Your asset and your husband are dead."

Anger burned in her stomach. Lucas couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. She would not leave her children without parents. It just wasn't going to happen. A hand grabbed her hair forcing her to look at him.

"Do you know who we are?"

She smirked.

"Clearly not." He let go of her hair, stepping back. "My name is Pitor Khrushchev. I know you are Section Chief Rosalind Sarah Myers. I know what you do. Why were you meeting Nikil?"

One eyebrow raised she looked the stocky built man in the eye.

"My name is Rosalind Myers. My rank is MI-5 Section Chief, my number is 109478."

"Don't give me that Cold War crap! We have the files! I want the rest of it. I want the codes."

"I am not at liberty to answer that question." She smirked as she saw the fear flash through his eyes. She knew he wasn't a spy, had no idea she had made up her number. The man was a mercenary; probably had his own father killed. She glared at him as he repeated the question. She looked straight ahead before repeating the same answer. A punch to the side of her head knocked her to the floor; sending shooting pains through her jaw before the darkness claimed her.

Xxxxxxx

Lucas made it to the office before Ruth and Zaf. Adam turned to him slightly as Harry frowned. He knew the pain the younger man was going through. The thought of Ruth being scared and alone sent fear through his soul. He knew it was the same for Lucas.

"Nikil didn't take Ros."

"How do you know?" Ruth folded her arms as Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"When we were in the Briefing Room the police contacted Malcolm. Nikil's body was dragged out of the boot of a car about to be crushed in Battersea. He's dead."

"Then?" Zaf paused. He was unsure he wanted to continue his sentence.

"The blood found on the cigarette packet."

"Ros doesn't smoke." Lucas stated firmly. "Is?"

"The DNA from the cigarette packet shows it's Nikil's but the blood belongs to Ros. Wherever she is; she is injured." Malcolm interjected. Lucas wanted to scream, to punch something. Ruth appraised him quietly.

"Wherever she is." Lucas paused. "She's injured."

"Yes." Harry agreed. "Time is of the essence. We now have two men dead, a missing nuclear armament file and an abducted Section Chief. We have to get that file back, we have to find Ros." He watched as Lucas curled and uncurled his hands into fists. "And we will find her."

Xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ros lay on the cold concrete floor as she tried to process what she had learned. Piotr wasn't the brightest of men as far as she could tell. He was a thug, a violent man but the synapses didn't appear to be firing on all cylinders. She bit her lip to stop herself crying out. The anger burned in her as she thought about what the man had said. Lucas was not dead. She decided she wasn't going to believe him until she saw Lucas' cold dead corpse laying in front of her. The kind hearted man she had married had been through too much in his forty five years on the planet to let an idiot like Piotr and his idiot cronies hurt him. She tugged on her restraints, glad that the ones tied to her chair had loosened when she hit the floor. She wriggles her toes, relieved that circulation seemed to be unaffected. Smiling slyly she knew her captors had grossly underestimated her. And it was a mistake they were going to pay for.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Nikil was already dead when Ros went to meet him." Ruth stated as Harry crossed to her desk. The Grid was a hive of activity as he pulled Zaf's abandoned chair towards him.

"I spoke to the pathologist ten minutes ago. Nikil couldn't have made that call to Ros. There's no way."

"How?" Alex pulled on his jacket as he spoke. The former IA man argued constantly with Ros but the thought she was in trouble made his stomach churn. He respected her; for him that was a big deal.

"Joy Watson says the body was in an advanced state of rigor. Meaning when he was found he had been dead at least twelve hours. A good ten hours before the codes came in to us. He was tortured." Ros looked Harry in the eye. She knew he was as worried as the rest of them. Ros was a stalwart of Section D. She'd been seen as unstoppable but now Ruth worried Lucas was right to be so concerned. Harry squeezed her hand.

"Do not go to Lucas with this. He needs hope."

"However futile?" Alec frowned. Ruth shot him a look.

"Hope is never that." She snapped before returning to her computer. Alec shrugged his shoulders and left the Grid. Harry sighed as Ruth looked up.

"Harry."

"Yes."

"The person who has done this has killed twice already. I want to find them and make them pay. For taking Ros, for threatening everyone." There was a steel to her voice he wasn't used to. He nodded once.

"We will."

Xxxxx

"A dead asset." Zoe shoved her hands in her coat pockets as she walked next to Adam and Zaf towards the car. The lane where Khrushchev had been found dead was still cordoned off as police notices asked for witnesses to contact them.

"Never good." Zaf frowned. "Beth and Dimitri are turning his place over now." Adam nodded but remained silent. He was clearly trying to work something out in his mind. Zaf knew his friend well enough not to push him on it.

"You think they'll find something?"

"The file? No." Adam snapped. "He was a double agent. Playing us off against the Russians. With any luck they'll find out who his handler was and where the file is headed."

"If he gave whoever the file why would they kill him?" Zoe frowned. "Surely keeping him alive would benefit them?"

"He'd outlived his usefulness." Zaf shrugged as they reached the car. He headed towards the rear passenger seat. "Er, Adam? Mate?"

"What?"

"The car. It's rigged."

"Bloody Hell!" Zoe hissed. Zaf turned, putting himself between Zoe and the car. Adam frowned; he was immediately able to see what Zaf had spotted. The bonnet of the pool car was slightly raised over the driver's side. He swore under his breath, knowing they had to call Bomb Squad but unsure if there was time.

"It's been a while since I diffused a car bomb."

"Adam; you don't have the best history with car bombs." Zaf frowned. Adam shot him a look. "We've been followed."

"Really?" Zoe tapped her earpiece. "Malcolm, we need assistance. Is Beth in the area?"

Malcolm sighed heavily. He was worried sick about his friend. He had no wish to add to his concerns.

"She's the other side of London with Dimitri. And can we please stick to call signs." He sighed as Zoe asked for Bomb Squad to be deployed. "Same done. He paused. Alphas return to base asap."

Xxxxxxx

Beth slipped into the living room of the apartment unsure where to look first. She was determined to find the information they needed to find Ros but she had no idea where to look.

"Ok." Dimitri looked around him. "If you were a double agent with access to some of the most dangerous files in British security service history where would you hide them?"

"Do you really think he didn't have them on him when he was killed?" Beth tucked her blonde hair behind her ear as Dimitri shrugged.

"Could be why he's dead? He said he'd have them over but didn't. They're not happy with that and put a bullet in his head." Dimitri picked up a small laptop. "Think Tariq could get into this?"

"Like you have to ask!" Beth smiled. "Cmon, there's nothing else here to suggest a link to the Russians or Chinese."

"True." Dimitri nodded before leading her out of the sparse apartment.

Xxxxxxx

Lucas washed his face in the sink as he contemplated what had happened. It was his fault Ros was in trouble. He had let her down. He should have insisted that he was there with her when she went into the alley. He gripped the edge of the sink as he looked into the mirror. The dark, sterile environment of the gents toilets did nothing to appease his mood. He pushed the nausea he felt away, focusing on what he had to do. Ros was never the damsel in distress type but he knew he would find her. He had to. There was no way he was letting be her down again. He shook himself from his thoughts when the door creaked open.

"Lucas?"

"Erin." He turned to her.

"I think I have something. Cmon." She turned, heading towards the main Grid. Giving him no option but to follow her.

Xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

A lead?

Erin marched back towards the Grid as Lucas caught up with her, almost barracking into a young man from Section K as he did so. He didn't care. All he could focus on was finding his wife.

"Erin."

"Dimitri and Beth went to Khrushchev's flat. The place had already been turned over."

"So?"

"What if he didn't have the file on him when he was shot? What if it was in the flat?"

"Again. So?"

Erin frowned. She could see he was on the verge of losing his temper. He was famous for remaining calm under pressure. If Ros was the Ice Queen then Lucas was the make equivalent.

"So, I think I know who would want the file. The North Koreans, Russians, Chinese all would love to get their hands on it. We just assumed he was a double agent for the Russians. That he sold us out. What if?"

"Ruth has a Chinese asset." Lucas paused. Erin nodded. "She's arranging a meet. And this time she's going with back up and a gun."

Lucas stepped into the Pod. He wanted to scream. The guilt almost crushing him. Ros was gone - it was his fault. He looked up to see Ruth and Calum talking quietly. He knew she hated going into the field - it was a sign how much she cared about Ros that she was willing to do it.

Xxxxx

"Bloody Hell." Zoe grumbled as a Bomb Squad officer stepped towards her. The stockily built man was clearly pleased with himself. She turned her collar up against the rain as Zaf joined her.

"All done. Big bugger though." The Welshman shook his head. "Someone wanted rid of you. And half of London if that had gone up. Well spotted."

Zoe folded her arms. Her first thought for eleven year old Emma and her four year old brother. Danny and Emma needed them. Being blown to Kingdom Come wasn't an option.

"Thanks." Zaf shook the man's hand. "Appreciate it."

"I'll have the blue prints sent over to Malcolm. He might want to study them; in case we aren't nearby next time. Say ello to Ros and Harry for me." He walked away as Zoe and Zaf exchanged glances. It seemed Harry and Malcom really did know everyone in London.

"Taxi?" Zoe asked. Zaf nodded before pulling her into his arms.

"That was close."

"Yes." Zoe squeezed him to her. "We need to get back. Adam will be on the Grid by now."

Zaf kissed her forehead as he thought of how close they had been to being killed. He silently prayed that Ros would be found before it was too late.

Xxxxxx

"Ruth." Harry paused as she saw him watching her. The Grid was mostly empty but she knew he was worried about her. She didn't want to leave the safety of the Grid but she had to find out what was going on.

"I have to do this."

"No." He touched her arm. "No, you don't. We will find Ros. We will."

"I know but sooner rather than later." Ruth held his gaze. "You have to trust me." Harry sighed.

"I always trust you. That isn't the problem." He watched as she nodded. "You don't have to even consider how much I trust you. Ruth; if anything."

"I know." She nodded. "Now you know how I feel every time you leave the Grid." She smiled slightly as he frowned. Every emotion was there in front of her.

"Ruth, I."

"I'll be fine. Adam and Alec will be close by. Will in shouting distance. Nothing can go wrong. This might be our chance to get our Ros back." She watched as he nodded. The rest of the Grid seemed to fade away: the spell broken by Tariq who called over to them.

"Boy Wonder has a knack for this." Harry sighed. Ruth smiled slightly. "Tariq! This had better be good - unless you particularly want a posting to Syria, Afghanistan or the Artic."

"Sorry. Er, no. Only."

"Tariq, he's joking." Ruth glanced at her husband. "I think."

Tariq wasn't reassured in the slightest. He swallowed.

"I dunno how or why but Ros' tracker has been reactivated."

"But we have it." Harry paused. "The earring."

"Which come in pairs. She still has the other. I hope." Tariq but his lip. Ruth smiled. Harry nodded. "It's omitting a signal."

"Get Adam, Lucas and Erin there now. Forget the meet Ruth." He marched back to his office as Tariq breathed a sigh of relief. Ruth turned to face her friend as Catherine and Calum joined them.

"Ruth."

"Um?" She turned to see her stepdaughter watching her.

"Your asset. She was found dead ten minutes ago. Drive by shooting in Bow."

Ruth frowned; knowing the woman had been on her way to meet her. She frowned.

"Focus on finding Ros and getting the files back." She turned towards her computer as she tried not to cry.

Xxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Leak?

Ruth tapped furiously at the computer as she tried not to think about the young woman who had died. Mae had been a friend from her university days - one of the very few people that had known about her 'death' and subsequent return a few years later. To think she was dead made her feel sick.

"Ruth?"

She blinked back a tear as Will sat in the chair Zaf had abandoned earlier. He looked genuinely worried about her.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course." Ruth smiled. "I'm tired. That's all. We focus on getting Ros and the nuclear codes back. Yes."

"Yes." He nodded. She smiled slightly as Alec called his name. The newest recruit to the Section was so young, just a decade older than Wes and Nick that she hated to think of what still awaited him in his future of Section D. She didn't want to see him become jaded like she feared she was. Glancing up she realised Harry was watching her through the open door of his office. The realisation that he would be worried about her hit her. She smiled weakly before turning back to the computer.

Xxxxxxx

Adam drove to the last location Calum had given them. It seemed either Ros was stationary or her tracker had been for at least twenty minutes. He had no idea whether that was a good or bad thing. Turning to Lucas in the passenger seat as he drove Adam knew he was just about keeping things together. He had no idea how his friend would react if Ros was dead.

"There's a mole." Lucas stared firmly. "There has to be."

"One of the Section?"

"I don't want to think that." Lucas snapped. "Things are being leaked. They have to be. Someone knew we were meeting Ros' asset. "

"I can't see it being one of us."

"I hope I'm wrong." Lucas sighed.

Adam nodded, he knew he wasn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros glared at the wall opposite her. She wanted to punch the grey paint. To rip the wall apart but the ropes around her wrists kept her attached to the chair. She felt sick. There was no way she was going to sit and wait for the team to find her. She wasn't going to risk them losing sight of getting the nuclear files and codes back. She cursed Khrushchev and Nikil. The whole op had collapsed into crap as far as she could see. Tugging on her restraint she lifted her head from the floor. A slight give in the ties.

"Amateur." Ros whispered. A sly smile crept over her lips. The Ice Queen was back; she was going home.

Xxxxxx

"Nothing." Alec ran a hand over his face. "I need a drink." He threw the car keys at Will. The youngest on the team raised an eyebrow. The late winter sun obscured his vision.

"No you don't."

"Ros Myers is a legend. A bloody enigma." Alec headed towards the pub. "If she can just be lifted off the street then what hope is there for the rest of us?"

Will narrowed his eyes. He had heard all the rumours before he had joined Section D. The story of Lucas' return, Ros and Lucas getting stuck in a burning hotel, Zaf and the Redbacks. Even the story of how Malcolm, kind and quiet, unassuming Malcolm had saved the life of a young boy being held at gun point. In his eyes the whole Section was full of legends - but they were all still human.

"Ros is just a woman! Same as Erin or Ruth. Tough yeah. But still."

Alec looked at the younger man, appraising him quietly.

"Kid, you have a lot to learn." He pushed the pub door open leaving Will little choice but to follow him.

Xxxxxx

Harry slammed the phone down as Ruth hovered on the edge of the doorway. He looked up, not used to her reticence about barging into his office.

"Ruth?"

"Beth called. She's with Erin and Dimitri."

"Ok." Ruth worried the edges of her blouse as Harry got to his feet. "What is it?" His voice softened as he realised she'd been crying. "Ruth?"

"She said that a body was dragged out of the river. She was with Erin, meeting one of her assets. A young blonde female was seen floating in the water."

"Oh God." Harry crossed the room to her. "Ros? Does Lucas know? Where have they taken her?"

"Not Ros. Erin's asset. Claudia. At least that was her code name."

Harry closed his eyes in silent prayer; thanking a God he knew Ruth still believed in that Ros wasn't the corpse in the water. Ruth steadied herself.

"Harry. Three assets. Dead. In less than 48 hours. I think we've been hacked."

Harry pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly he whispered in her ear.

"Cyberattack? Here?"

"A pulse weapon. Knock out the system and take what you want. We've done it. I've done it."

He raised an eyebrow as she spoke to his chest. He kissed her temple.

"I dread to think."

"I thought we had a mole. Nikil, Mae Ling and now Claudia dead. It's more than a mole. Only you, Ros, Malcolm and I have access to that list. No one else. Only we know the real names of the assets we use and none of the assets know the real name of the assets."

"Apart from Mae Ling." Harry stepped back as he felt her tense in his arms.

"That's different. It's her fault I ended up at GCHQ."

"But you knew her personally."

"You've cultivated assets before from your past. What's the difference?" Her eyes flashed danger, daring him to answer. The door opened at the same time it was knocked.

"Er, sorry. Dad; phone call. Line 1"

"Catherine- it can wait."

Catherine shook her head.

"Dad, if you want to tell Ros to wait he my guest but she's more scary than you and highly pissed off."

Harry smiled slightly as he took the handset fr his daughter.

"Where the bloody Hell have you been?" Ruth smiled, knowing it wouldn't be long until their dysfunctional family were back together. It was what happened next that worried her.

Xxxxcxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Finders keepers

Ros slumped in the alley behind two industrial size bins. She closed her eyes, resting her head in her knees for a moment. She had spoken to Catherine and Harry. They knew she was alive. They knew where she was. Suddenly the adrenaline that had been sustaining her ebbed away. She'd been missing over twenty four hours - statistically she knew she should be dead. She shook as the adrenaline ebbed away; the cold suddenly permeating her bones. The faint winters sunshine did nothing to warm her but there was little she could do to keep her eyes open.

Xxxxx

"Lucas." Adam crossed the road to where his friend sat in the pool car. He knew Lucas hadn't slept since Ros had been taken. He knew there was a very real chance Harry and Ruth hadn't either.

"Yeah?"

"Good news or bad?"

"Bad."

"Another asset is dead. Erin's contact at the Ukrainian embassy- Claudia."

Lucas shook his head. He had never met the woman but knew someone would be grieving for her.

"That's three in two days."

"And the good news?" Adam prompted.

"Is."

"Ros is alive. She escaped and Ruth just sent me her location. Calum has her on camera." Lucas felt his heart unclench slightly as he started the car engine. Ros was coming home. He just had to get to her. Adam smiled slightly, glad that his ex girlfriend had someone who loved her as much as Lucas did.

Xxxxxx

Tariq glared at the computer screen, knowing that any cyber attack had to come from an intelligence agency with more money and technology than their own. He couldn't believe it had happened; that they hadn't been able to identify and stop it. He felt sick that someone had been able to slip past the defences he and Malcolm had so painstakingly put together.

"Ros is alive." Calum stated. Malcolm smiled slightly. He had been worried about her; knowing there was only so many times her luck would hold. He turned his attention back to the computer.

"Tariq. Send a counter pulse through the system. The faraday cage should block out most of it."

"That'll knock out the whole system."

"Yes." Malcolm nodded. His face set as he glared at the computer system on screen. He had taken the abduction of his friend as a personal insult but ripping through his beloved computer network really was the limit. If destroying it to rebuild it was the only option; so be it. Tariq tapped a few keys. Calum shook his head.

"If we do this. None of the field officers will have comms. They will be out there completely alone." Ruth stated as she approached the technical officers. "It will knock out the entire section."

"I'm presuming that's favourable compared to the alternative. Whoever this is knowing our every move. Catherine is already encrypting details of all our assets. People have died. More could." He pinched the bridge of his nose as Ruth nodded. She knew he was making the right call. Leaning over him she pressed a button. Tariq swore.

"Sweep the Grid for bugs too. Camera, audio." She turned, ready to face Harry. "Let's just hope the old ways still work." She stepped towards Harry as one by one the computers froze and malfunctioned. The lights flickered as she stepped through the office doors.

"Have you just done what I think you have?"

She nodded.

"The Grid is offline. Everything has just gone back to pre-technology days. Now we are operating on a 1970s scale. Er, well. Until Malcolm and Tariq flush out the system anyway."

Harry nodded. He knew they'd been attacked. A Pulse was the most likely weapon. If anyone could source it and deflect it then it was Malcolm.

"Good job some of us can remember that far back." He winked as she rolled her eyes. "As soon as you hear from Ros or Lucas let me know."

She nodded as he squeezed her forearm before leaving the Grid; muttering under his breath as he remembered the Pods were also offline just as he reached them.

Xxxxxxxx

Everything burned. That was Ros' first thought as she heard a distant voice say her name. Didn't the moron know even opening her eyes hurt.

"Ros?" She felt a warm hand on the side of her face. She blinked, recognising the voice.

"Hi." She opened her eyes.

"Hi." Lucas smiled at her. "Can you walk? Can you get up?"

She raised an eyebrow as he spoke. He smiled slightly as he imagined the amount of expletives that she was biting back. Raising her head she looked him in the eye.

"I got here, didn't I?"

He nodded.

"Adam has the engine running. The Grid has gone dark. We need to get you to the A&E." He watched her grimace as she tried to get to her feet. She staggered slightly as Lucas caught her.

"Ros." He gasped as she leant heavily on him. "I've got you." He held her as he spoke. Her knees buckled as her head lolled back. He scooped her up in his arms, relieved that Catherine had got the location to them before the Grid had gone dark. Ros dragged a breath into her lungs as Lucas kissed her forehead; realising for the first time the extent of the head wound. "Stay awake, Ros." He whispered where as she rested her head against him. "Stay awake."

Adam revved the engine, reinforcing the urgency of the situation. Lucas swore, knowing Ros would hate being carried into the car. She was not the damsel in distress type. Fiercely protective of her team, and fiercely independent she would never willingly allow weakness to show.

"Ok." Lucas appeared in the entrance to the alleyway. He could see Adam swearing as he jumped out of the car, opening the back door as Lucas carried a semi conscious Ros towards him.

"Head and leg injuries. She needs to be in hospital now." Lucas stared at his wife as Adam rushed to the driver's side of the car. Moments later he was barrelling through the London traffic, praying that this time they made it in time. He could only remember seeing Ros so cold and quiet once; when she had been 'dead' in her coffin before her deep cover mission to Russia. The thought of that made his stomach churn. Leaving Amy and James without their mum seemed unthinkable - he just prayed Ros' injuries looked worse than they really were.

Xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

A&E

Arriving in the emergency department had been a blur to Ros. She remembered the bumpy car ride as Adam seemed to hit every pothole in the greater London area but actually arriving in A&E had been different. She let her eyes fall closed as she heard the doctor talking to Lucas.

"Dr Michael Barrett has her full medical history." Lucas explained; relieved that he had sent Adam back to Thames House. The young doctor nodded. "All I know is this was how she was when she was found."

Ros pushed the oxygen mask away from her face as the doctor spoke.

"What did you give me?"

"Cyclizine for nausea." The doctor explained as Ros sighed. "Morphine for pain. Mrs Myers you have received a number of nasty injuries."

"I know." Ros snapped. "I was there."

Lucas touched her hand as she spoke.

"You have at least two fractures to your ribs. Your left scaphoid bone and you have a nasty soft tissue injury to your right knee. That is going to take a while to settle. The bruising to the back of your neck along with the boot print over your left shoulder could indicate internal damage. You need a CT scan."

"Boot print?" Lucas felt sick. Ros shrugged.

"Perk of the job."

"Ros."

"I'll live." She squeezed his hand. "I always do. I should call the Grid. Tariq will be having a nervous breakdown if Malcolm hadn't sent the boy catatonic already. Harry is probably trying to stop the Home Secretary from throwing a fit. I need to be back there."

Lucas shook his head. The knowledge that someone had stamped on her turned his stomach. He wanted to cry. Looking away for a moment he collected his thoughts.

"Lucas."

"I thought you were dead."

"I'm ok."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Ros narrowed her eyes.

"What for? What haven't I been told?" She moved the bedsheets from her legs, struggling to get up. She was instantly back in work mode. Her body radiated tension.

"Lucas."

He turned to her.

"Nothing. I'm sorry I didn't insist on being with you. That I was too slow." He looked her in the eye. "I should have met him. Ros, if."

"That's enough." She took his hand as he fell silent. "I'm the Section Chief. My responsibility, not yours."

"I thought."

"That I was dead? So did I." She touched his face gently as he closed his eyes.

"Don't joke."

"I'm not."

"I."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, there are three stitches in your scalp. A boot print on your back, broken bones."

"But I'm still here." A sly smile crept across her face. "They haven't won."

He kissed her lips gently, mindful of the bruises that patterned every part of her. She grabbed his shirt, using him as a safety net to stop herself from falling. She pulled away, resting her head against his chest as she thought about how close she had been to dying. Lucas kissed her hair.

"I love you." He whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Glad someone does." He smiled slightly, knowing that she may be physically battered but she wasn't broken. His Ros was still there.

Xxxxxx

"Harry." Alec looked annoyed as he walked into the Briefing Room. The rest of the team were already sat around the table.

"Good of you to join us."

"My phone is knackered. I had to ring in with my location. Sorry but when did we head back to 1975?"

"Well, the Americans are doing it." Calum huffed. Ruth smiled slightly. She loved her step son in law but knew he had a tendency to just say what he thought. Alec sat down next to Erin, still perturbed by not having a working phone.

"Alec, I am sure that you can manage without a smart phone for a while. You're not a teenager." Malcolm huffed. He hated the situation as much as the rest of the team. Technology had made his job so much easier.

"Why are we here?" Dimitri asked. Beth but her lip.

"We have good and bad news." Harry started.

Zoe and Zaf exchanged worried glances. The thought that something else had happened made Zoe feel uneasy. With three assets already dead and a missing nuclear file she couldn't help but think the worst.

"Good news is Ros is safe. She's currently having tests at the General but she's alive. Lucas is with her." Harry smiled slightly as a weight seemed to lift from the team. "The bad news. The file is still missing, we have been subject to a cyber attack."

"Whoa. Someone got through the firewalls Malcolm put in place?" Will was genuinely shocked. Beth shot him a death glare.

"Not for long." Ruth spoke. "But I've moved the files and changed the location of those assets Catherine and I could contact."

"Any more dead?" Erin glared.

"No." Harry paused. "Evasive action has been advised."

"Oh God. Hayley." Beth pushed she chair back.

"She's ok." Ruth smiled, knowing the teenage asset and her boyfriend were safe. "I spoke with her. She's on holiday. Abroad. Her and Sayed are ok."

"Thank God." Beth slumped back in her chair.

"In 1997 it was decided that certain files would be transferred to the computerised system. One of these was the TNA file. The paper copies were supposed to be burned." Harry spoke calmly. Adam narrowed his eyes.

"Only they weren't." Erin stated. "Were they?"

"No. Not all."

"The TNA file survived. It resurfaced before Christmas but the threat was believed to be negligible. The data was old, the technology outdated."

"Then the Russians started taking day trips to Cornwall." Adam snapped. "Ros said she was taken by a Russian man. I didn't get much more information before she passed out."

"So we can rule out North Korea and the Chinese out then." Catherine sighed. Ruth shook her head.

"Not necessarily." Ruth paused. "The Chinese would still want to get hold of it. They may still be in the background. If Khrushchev junior has the file then I'm certain he will want to sell it on."

"So we are still clueless." Catherine sighed. Ruth shook her head slightly. "Why wasn't the file destroyed when it was moved to computer?"

"It didn't make it to the computer. In 1997 the files were transferred to computerised systems in order to improve security. It was supposed to be straightforward but it wasn't." Harry paused. "The internet was in its infancy back then. Systems weren't in place for cyber security."

"I didn't work here then." Malcolm interjected as Harry nodded.

"Be that as it may, the files were stolen." Harry paused. "They resurfaced in 2000. Since then they were hidden with Andres Khrushchev. He had been cleared as a Sleeper in the 90s. Henry had Juliet run him as an asset."

"That's over twenty years ago."

"And probably wouldn't be a major issue if the file only contained outdated codes and blueprints but with the controversy over Trident ." Ruth replied to Beth. "But it's a lot more than that. It names assets - one, Sarah Jenkins died in March 2005 from cancer. Others , Piotr Romanov and Bernard Staltz died in a car accident in May 2013."

"The three assets now." Dimitri looked up. "Can't be linked to then. Twenty years ago not one of them were on the books."

Harry nodded.

"No, but code names get reassigned. Just as they do for us. I'm sure Rangefinder was in that file; just back then it would be assigned to another officer, not Ros."

"Whoever is doing this is showing that not only can they get into our system they have been able to find out who the names are assigned to and kill them." Ruth bit her lip. "In 2003 code names from the late 1990s were reassigned. One of them was Rangefinder another was Auntie."

"Connie is dead." Malcolm stated firmly. "She is dead."

"Of course." Harry answered. "Right now we need to get to the bottom of this. Malcolm you swept the Grid?"

"Nothing unusual detected. While I was running a check it seemed that cameras on the main Grid had been attacked. A webcam devise had been inserted into Ros and Ruth's computers."

"Oh my God." Catherine gasped. "You can't remotely put the cameras in. Someone had to put the things in."

"Yeah. The Grid isn't ever left unmanned." Calum frowned. "I've been through the footage. There's a fibre optic link to the cameras but someone had to have physically put them there."

"Have they been removed?" Beth asked. Malcolm shook his head.

"I want to put the things to good use. Use them to chase the signal back to its source." Malcolm explained. "Send them an internet worm. Drag out their identity and shut them down. But until I've custom made the pulse I have had to blow our system. I'll reboot them with higher quality security. I'm afraid I'm remiss in that I've not ensured that the cyberattack was not possible."

Harry sighed. He knew his old friend would blame himself. Before he could answer the phone in the outer office burst into life. Will slipped away, answering the phone. Moments later he returned.

"That was Lucas."

"And?" Zaf looked up. Will looked shaken.

"Er. He."

"Out with it." Harry snapped. Ruth shot him a look.

"He's ok. It's Ros. They took her for a brain scan. Said routine because she's been knocked out. But."

"But?" Ruth felt her guts twist. "Will."

"She started having a seizure in the scanner. They've had to intubate her. They've moved her from A&E to Intensive Care." He looked away as Erin swore. Alec closed his eyes. "Don't look good, does it?"

"Right." Harry paused. "We find those files and we find those responsible for this. Zaf; get to the hospital. The rest of you, you know what to do. Adam." He nodded to the blonde man before leaving the room. Moments later Adam had given the team their tasks. Ruth bit her lip watching her husband as he left. She knew he was desperately worried about Ros, but she couldn't help but think he was hiding something from them. She just prayed he would confide in her.

Xxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Seizure

Zaf drove towards the hospital in silence. He couldn't shake the feeling he didn't know what the full facts were. Ros was in the Intensive Care Unit - on a life support machine. His hurried phone call with Lucas hadn't told him much; just that Ros had finished having her scan when she began fitting. He knew Ros would be mortified if she knew, being seen to be human was the last thing she wanted. He smiled slightly; remembering the woman who had been catapulted into Section D when she would rather be somewhere, anywhere else. Ten years later and she was a highly respected and loved Section Chief. He hated to think of what she had endured, it seemed the woman had been through too much in her forty-six years on the planet.

Xxxxxx

Ruth walked through the Grid unnoticed before slipping through the fire escape and up to the roof. The wind whipped her hair around her face and bit through the thin fabric of her shirt. She smiled slightly as she saw her husband holding onto the safety barrier. He looked lost, almost as if he was completely oblivious to the world around him.

"Harry." She approached him quietly. He stared out over the darkened city. She understood he needed to be quiet. His thoughts were louder than anything she could say. He turned and smiled slightly as she stood next to him.

"Ruth."

She smiled slightly.

"Zaf is at the hospital. I asked him to call when there is any news."

He nodded.

"If she dies."

Ruth touched his hand. She looked him directly in the eye, knowing he wouldn't accept platitudes. Ros had been seriously injured - more so than they had ever suspected. A bleed in the brain, raised intracranial pressure was serious.

"Lucas and the children will need us." Ruth stated firmly. "Harry, it's a lot to comprehend. Ros and I. We weren't friends. Not in the beginning. But now." She shook her head sadly. "I'd trust her with Gracie's and Nick's lives."

"I know." He sighed.

"Harry?"

He wiped his eyes on the back of his hand.

"Blasted weather. The wind."

She nodded, touching his face gently.

"Talk to me." She whispered. "After everything with the Gavrivks there is nothing that can shock me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What I said in there." He paused. "Is the truth. I promise you that."

"I know. But?"

"But it's only what I can tell officers of junior clearance. Only Malcolm, Adam, Erin, Ros and yourself could be privy to any more information than I said."

Ruth felt her insides twist. She felt sick, knowing that she was on the same level of clearance as the Section Chief was one thing, being told it by her husband was another thing.

"So? Talk to me, Harry."

He turned to face her, his eyes dark and troubled.

"Andres Khrushchev was not a good man. He had been expelled by the KGB for gross insubordination." Harry felt her hand slip into his. He squeezed it gently. "He sold his soul to stay here. In 1987 he fled to London, knowing the Russians would kill him at the first opportunity and the British would do nothing to help him. Unless."

"He made it worth their while."

"Exactly." Harry looked at their joined hands. "Henry convinced him to give up his secrets in return for peace here. He hated the kremlin so agreed."

"But?"

"But the Russians had the same idea. They'd let him live unheeded if he gave up any intel he had about us. The Cold War was in its death knell. At least as far as the media was concerned."

Ruth watched him closely. The words running through her mind, each face being analysed as he spoke. He knew she'd have a million questions.

"This was in 1987?"

"Yes. I was a field officer. Juliet was Section Chief and Henry was Section Head."

"I see." Ruth frowned.

"Ruth?"

"It's thirty years ago. You'd just left the Army."

"My first case."

Ruth nodded.

"None of the information you've given me answers the question. Why did Khrushchev have the file and where is it now?" She held his gaze as he watched her. "I need to know. As the Section Analyst you should tell me."

"And as my wife?"

"Irrelevant now." Ruth watched him. "Whoever it is thinks it is worth killing for. Taking old information and killing people. Cyber attacks? Ros getting abducted. That file isn't as irrelevant to someone as you thought. Harry, why did Khrushchev have the file and what was he doing with it?"

"To answer your second question, I don't know. He had it, because when it was stolen originally he sourced the thief. Juliet paid him well. He got it back but refused to return it to us or sell it to the Russians or Chinese, believing whilst he had it then no one would dare threaten him. Not unless they wanted it on the front page of every newspaper in the Western world." Harry turned away. "The murder of Ros' asset and your friend I can't explain any other way than I did in the Briefing Room."

Ruth nodded. She now had the why and the how. Now she needed the who.

"So, three dead assets were collateral damage."

"Yes."

".Seems someone became fed up with waiting for Khrushchev to pick a side. If Juliet was his original handler he would have been passed onto someone when she left."

"Yes. Helen."

"When she died?"

"Danny. Then Fiona."

"Right. All of which can't help now." She frowned. "Code names. Reassigned code names. I need to get back to the Grid."

"You have something?"

"Maybe." She nodded. "Possibly." She stepped back, her stance more certain than it had been. Harry looked at her in awe. He still had no idea how her mind worked at times. She smiled shyly before turning, tugging on his hand.

"Ok." He followed her. Hoping that whatever she had deciphered would end the nightmare .

Xxxxxx

Lucas sat on the hard plastic chair deep in thought. Amy and James were with Carrie - so he knew they were safe and happy. His daughter adored the childminder but he had no idea what he was going to tell the inquisitive girl and her brother.

"Hi."

He looked up to see Zaf stood beside him.

"Hi."

"Lucas? Mate."

"She has a bleed on the brain. By the frontal lobe. It's bad. The doc said its burst blood vessels that have pushed on the brain." His voice cracked. "She fitted because the pressure in her skull got too high. The brain was being crushed."

"But they can fix that. Yeah? I mean Ros is going to be fine." Zaf felt sick at the look in Lucas ' eyes.

"They've taken her to surgery. The surgeon said she is going to try to evacuate the clot. She couldn't guarantee everything. Ros could be ok, she could be brain damaged, in a coma or persistent vegetative state. She might never wake up." His voice cracked as he spoke, his heart already broken. "She might not."

"It's Ros we are talking about."

"She's human. Same as me and you."

"Yes, but pig headed and bolshy when she wants to be. That'll help her. There's a reason I nicknamed her the Ice Queen." Zaf paused. "She'll get through this. She had to."

Xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Forgiveness

Lucas sat silently next to Ros' hospital bed. The dressing around her head scared him. He knew what a sharp mind his wife had, how sarcasm and laconic wit were her everyday parlance that hid a sharp intellect. He knew she was easily as intelligent as Ruth or Malcolm; just in a different way. To hear the words 'possible brain damage' and 'loss of cognitive function' nearly killed him. He couldn't imagine Ros being comfortable with those terms either. He touched her hand, mindful of the IV drip that snaked from the machine to her arm.

"Come back to me Ros, do you hear me? Wake up. Don't let them win." He sighed. "Look, Zaf has gone to ring the Grid. Don't you dare even think of leaving us. You survived more than this. He watched for any sign that she registered his presence but knew he wouldn't see one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm looked up as Ruth and Harry re-entered the Grid. He could see Ruth was a woman on a mission. Harry looked more concerned than he had remembered seeing him. Sighing he turned back to the computer he had been using to run the Trojan malware he was putting through the system.

"Any news from the hospital?" Harry asked as Malcolm shook his head.

"Zaf said he would call as soon as he had any news." Zoe answered. She knew her fiancé and the Section Chief were close. It had never occurred to her to be jealous. Zaf loved Ruth and Ros as if they were sisters, she was glad he had them to keep an eye on him. She knew her fiancé had a tendency to throw himself in at the deep end. Sending Zaf to the hospital had been Harry's way of appeasing both her and Ruth by making sure the heart of the team was otherwise occupied and safe.

"Let me know." Harry stated firmly.

"Of course." Zoe answered.

Ruth headed straight to where Calum and Malcolm were running through the system.

"Anything?"

"Main Grid is still off line and I think it will be for a while." Calum frowned. "This piece of scum has managed to cause more damage than we thought."

"Really?" Ruth felt her heart sink. If her plan was to work she needed the Grid back to full power. She knew Ros had been targeted and three assets brutally murdered just because whoever had the file thought they could get away with it. It was a show of strength. It made her feel sick.

"Which is why I am sending this little chap back to them. It duplicates and reverses everything they have done to our systems. Only twice as much damage is wrought. I like to call it the Karma programme." Malcolm pressed a few keys. Ruth smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"Can you let me know the moment we are back online? Please?"

"Yup." Tariq nodded. "When we re-enter the 21st century you'll be the first to know."

Ruth shook her head. The 'Boy Wonder' as Harry had nicknamed him was a true genius. Combine that with Malcolm's knowledge and experience and Calum's cunning and the Geek Squad were a force to be reconned with.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 _"_ _Hello?" Ros knew wherever she was, she wasn't alone. The basement was cold, damp and clearly inhabited by someone. She screwed her eyes up, trying to get a better view in the dim light._

 _"_ _Hi."_

 _"_ _What? What the fuck is going on?"_

 _She heard the blonde sigh dramatically. The younger woman stood opposite her, wide eyes and pixie haircut the same as she had remembered. The same young woman that haunted her nightmares. She knew what was happening was impossible. Either she was seriously losing the plot or she was already dead and this was a fresh Hell she hadn't dreamt of._

 _"_ _Firstly, I am still dead." Jo smiled. "And as it happens, being dead isn't so bad."_

 _"_ _Fuck."_

 _"_ _Yeah. That was my reaction at the time. Used to it now." Jo smiled. "That letter I left in your car, did you ever get rid of it?"_

 _"_ _No." Ros frowned. Someone was making a fool of her. There was no way this was happening. In her nightmares, Jo was always mad with her. Taunting her, calling her a murderer. This Jo was calm, behaving as if the conversation they were having was completely normal. Only it couldn't be. Ros was alive and Joanna Portman was dead. Very dead and had been for years. Jo sighed heavily._

 _"_ _Ok, explanation and I'll keep is short."_

 _"_ _I am dead. I committed suicide. I had been looking for a way out for a while. Since before Adam left. Now, because it wasn't my time I've ended up as sort of a guardian to Section D. To those of you that remember me. I know there are some new people there. Anyway, you are not dead. Not yet,"_

 _"_ _Not yet?" Ros frowned. Looking around she remembered the room from the siege with the Bendorff Group. She swallowed hard._

 _"_ _Well, we all die sometime or another."_

 _"_ _Jo."_

 _"_ _Now isn't your time. You think it is but it's not. When you wake up, you can dismiss this as some sort of weird coma dream but it isn't. You have too much left to do. Amy and James need their mum. So do those dogs you adopted. A Staffy. Really?"_

 _"_ _I like the breed. They are misunderstood."_

 _"_ _Like you."_

 _Ros narrowed her eyes._

 _"_ _Get to the point Portman."_

 _"_ _The kids need you. You die now and Lucas completely loses it. It looks like he is on the verge now. He needs you. You're his anchor. His reason. You and the kids. Amy is a mini you. She will follow you into the Service."_

 _"_ _No bloody chance."_

 _Jo smiled. "Section D goes down the pan as Harry blames himself for this. He should not have sent you after the file."_

 _"_ _So, I die and the world ends?"_

 _"_ _For those that love you. Yes."_

 _"_ _What do I do now?"_

 _"_ _You do exactly what Ros Myers is best at. You fight."_

 _"_ _Jo, I'm sorry. I never intended to hurt you. Back then. I didn't think you'd be hurt, you should have been wearing a vest."_

 _Jo shrugged her shoulders._

 _"_ _Nothing to apologise for. I'm ok. I'm at peace. It's all I ever wanted. Plus, I get to haunt you guys." She smiled. Ros rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Concentrate on waking up. On being Ros Myers, someone has to look after that lot. Ruth can't do it all on her own." Jo stepped back, raised a hand in a slight wave. Ros blinked and the image of Jo faded from view. Sighing heavily, she remembered Jo's words._

 _"_ _Fight."_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Alec shoved his hands in his pockets. He hated the thought that one of his colleagues was in hospital fighting to live. He knew Ros was tough but Will had been right, she was only human. As was Khrushchev as he reminded himself. He knew Ruth had been concerned when they had learned the Russian had kept the file as a bargaining tool for his life. Now the man was dead and the file was nowhere to be found. He ordered a scotch before turning to see his asset walk through the doors of the pub.

"Jean."

"Hiya" She nodded towards a booth at the back of the pub. "Vodka. No ice." She turned before heading to the seat she had selected. Alec shook his head. His former lover turned asset hadn't changed. He just hoped she had the information they needed. Minute by minute he felt the case slipping away from them. He just prayed she would tell him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth sat on the floor of the Records Room deep in the belly of Thames House. Most of the documents and files had been computerised but the file she wanted was still in paper form. Juliet Shaw had been meticulous in her record keeping, the files of her previous missions and assets spread out on the floor in front of Ruth. The analyst poured over the case report and data. She knew the link was there somewhere. Three dead assets and one critically injured officer had to have some link back to Khrushchev, his murder and the nuclear file. Ruth sighed. The link was there somewhere, she just had to find it.


	10. Chapter 10

Search

Ruth stared at the pieces of A4 paper that surrounded her. The paper hadn't aged well, yellowing at the edges the copies looked like they had been printed on an old fashioned typewriter. Ruth held one of Juliet's typed reports in her hand; glad that they had the luxury of modern computers and printers. She rolled her eyes remembering they didn't have that particular luxury at the moment.

"Case assigned to Acting Section Head Juliet May Shaw and Case officer Henry 'Harry' Pearce. Code names CHAOS and EROS." She read quietly. "Fitting really." She leant towards the paper stack in front of them as two strong arms grabbed her from behind. A cloth covered her mouth smothering her scream as the chloroform took effect. The man lit a match, dropping it into the pile of papers Ruth had accumulated. Before she woke he scooped her into his arms before carrying her out of the disarmed fire escape.

Xxxxxx

"You've done what?" Beth turned as Zoe handed her the carry out coffee she had just bought. Sighing she looked at the blonde woman.

"Set a date. Zaf and I."

"You've been engaged forever. Why now?" Beth paused. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Five years." Zoe sipped her drink. "Next summer. All being well."

"Hen night. Most important thing. You have to have one." Beth lead her back towards the car as the older woman shook her head.

"No chance! I'm not having a hen night." Beth pulled a face. "If I did I'd have to ask Zaf's sisters; who don't really know what we do. It could be a really awkward night."

Beth pulled a face. She knew how secret their lives had to be but it bothered her that they missed the normal things people with average jobs took for granted. Before she could answer her mobile rang.

"Dim." She answered as her boyfriend spoke. "What ? Say that again!" She paused. "Yeah, me and Zo are on our way back." She hung up. "Cmon."

"What was that about?" Zoe ducked around a couple of teenagers as she followed Beth.

"There's been a fire in Thames House and Ruth has vanished."

"What!"

"Ruth gone. Base burned. Can't say it any simpler."

Zoe shot her a death glare.

"I'm driving."

"Excuse me."

"I'm faster than you." Zoe snapped before getting to the driver seat. "Cmon." She pressed her foot to the accelerator as Beth tried to get her seatbelt on.

Xxxxxxx

"Lucas." Zaf walked into the ITU cubicle carrying two machine coffees. "Just spoke to Erin. There's been some more trouble."

Lucas kept his and on Ros'. He couldn't bring himself to care about anything or anyone who wasn't Ros. Zaf sighed, sensing the conversation was going to be two sided he paused.

"I have to go back to the Grid. There's been a fire in the Records Room. Ruth is missing."

Lucas snapped his attention to his friend. Zaf held his gaze.

"What?"

"Tariq says they have been doing a complete check - all IT was off so Ruth went to the records room to look at some files. An hour later the fire alarms are activated and she's gone."

"Does Harry know?"

"Yes." Zaf spoke calmly. "Malcolm red flashed everyone when he realised what had happened. You stay with Ros. Whoever did this to her has got to be on the inside. Either that or we've been spied on."

Lucas nodded. He felt Ros' hand beneath his own. The skin still warm as the machines kept her weakened body alive. Zaf left the room quietly; heartbroken at the sight of his friend fighting to live and the news another was missing. He shoved his hands in his pockets before heading back to his car.

Xxxxxxx

The air was acrid with the smell of smoke as Harry and Adam stood outside the gutted Records Room. The sprinklers had controlled the fire but caused enough chaos that Ruth's abductor could get away unnoticed. A fire officer headed towards them.

"Paul Smith, London Fire Service." He held out his hand as Harry glared. Pulling back he stated the fire was out but the room had been extensively damaged.

"Any." Harry paused. The words stuck in his thrust. Adam understood.

"Any sign of human remains in there?" Adam asked. Harry felt sick. Paul shook his head.

"No. No one died in that room."

Harry felt his stomach lurch.

"We did find a woman's shoe. Only one oddly enough. Forensics in there now. Definite arson though. We'll be in touch." Paul touched his helmet before heading past the two men.

"She's alive."

"I know what you are thinking." Harry paused. "But she's not the traitor. Not her."

"I was not thinking that." Adam snapped. "Someone wants us to think she is. It's like Mace all over again."

Harry nodded once as his mobile sprang to life. He answered on the first ring.

"Pearce."

A woman's scream could be heard before a decidedly accented male voice answered.

"The file. 24 hours. First your Section Chief now your Chief Analyst. The file, 24 hours. I'll be in touch." The line went dead as Harry swore.


	11. Chapter 11

Fight

Ruth shivered slightly as she realised she was alone for the time being. She knew someone had to have been watching her, part of her wanted to scream at her own lack of awareness. She had been so caught up in anger over Ros' abduction and attack as well as her asset's murder that she had been careless. She frowned, her mind working overtime. She could only assume the man that had abducted her had been the same man that had taken Ros. That thought made her even angrier. Her friend was a mother, a wife as well as a brilliant spy. Now she was on a life-support machine. It made her sick. She tugged on her wrists, feeling the cable tie bite into her skin.

"This is not happening." She mumbled, praying that someone was looking after Harry. The last thing she needed was to have him fall apart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Three dead assets." Alec stated as the remaining members of the team gathered around the aging oak table in the Briefing Room. Beth bit back a sarcastic comment just as Zaf walked in.

"Any change?" Will asked, genuinely worried. It seemed without the two main matriarchs of the team the men were in danger of falling apart. Zaf shrugged his shoulders.

"Doctors said her blood tests are better. That she is still critical but at least the blood transfusion she had earlier today has helped."

"Good." Erin nodded. "Something has actually gone well today."

Harry remained silent. He sat in his customary place at the head of the table. Elbows rested on the wood with his palms together as if in silent prayer. He knew Ruth was more than capable of taking care of herself but the images that were running through his mind made him feel sick. He had seen much in his time as a spy that he knew women were more vulnerable that men when in a hostage situation. He couldn't get the memory of Ruth screaming in the background out of his mind. He prayed to a God he had long given up on that she was still alive and would be back with him and the children. He promised everything and anything to make it happen.

"Fire officers say it was arson." Adam began. "I asked Calum to go through CCTV. At the time the sprinkler system was activated it was only the Grid with no camera cover."

"Good." Alec spoke. "It might at least give us something. Harry, what did he say when he called?"

Harry glared at the wall opposite the end of the table. Malcolm spoke calmly.

"Harry."

He sprung back to life at the sound of his old friend's voice. He was also acutely aware that Catherine was in the room. Sighing he knew they needed her analytical skills but he also knew his daughter loved Ruth.

"Not a great deal." He paused. "He said he will ring in 24 hours. Tariq I want that call traced. He also asked for the file."

"The one that was nicked? That Khrushchev is supposed to have hidden somewhere?" Catherine seemed to be in full work mode. Her professionalism and coldness shocked Harry for a moment before he realised she had adopted the same way of coping as Ros and Ruth had.

"I believe so."

"So, whoever abducted Ros and now Ruth can be assumed to be a different person or group to the people that were responsible for killing off the assets." Dimitri joined the conversation. Harry nodded. Beth frowned.

"That bloody file!"

"My feelings exactly Miss Bailey." Harry answered. "Adam remains the Acting Section Chief until Ros is well enough to resume her role. Catherine. I would like you to act up into Ruth's post until her return."

Catherine nodded, pleased that he had such faith in her but acutely aware of the elephant in the room. _Ruth and Ros may never return to us._ She thought but knew she couldn't voice it. Her father's grip on sanity was always tenuous where those he cared about were concerned, especially Ruth. Adam took over, explaining what they had been told by the fire officer and what information they had already gained about the file everyone seemed to want. Will tapped his biro against the desk.

"Do you want to say something? Will?" Malcolm interrupted as the pen tapping began to irritate him.

"Ros Myers, Ruth Pearce, Nikhil, Mae Ling, Claudia and the other asset. Only one was a bloke, yeah? Someone is directly targeting women officers and their assets." He looked around the room. Catherine swore under her breath as Erin visibly tensed. Her friend was dead. Claudia had been an excellent asset and she had genuinely liked her. To think officers were being attacked because of their gender galled her.

"Then not only is he a psychopathic idiot, he's a sexist one." Beth interjected. Harry smirked. He liked the newer members of the team. Beth had a way with words as well as a tendency to say what they were all thinking. "Who were Khrushchev's original handlers?"

"Myself." Harry paused. "And Juliet Shaw. Does that blasted woman have to be involved in everything?"

"Alec, take Will and bring her in." Adam stated as Alec got to his feet. "We may as well put her back on the payroll."

"Over my dead body." Harry mumbled. "Find the file people. Malcolm, get us back on line. I don't care if we are not clear yet. Let's see if we can draw them in." Malcolm nodded, getting back to the main Grid. Harry looked up. "Adam. A word." He spoke calmly as he could. Adam nodded, staying behind when the rest of the team left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth listened, aware that she seemed to be locked in a small cupboard of some sort. She could barely make out the words of the voices outside. She could tell they were male and possibly Russian but everything else was indistinguishable. She closed her eyes, shivering in the cold. Her thoughts turned to Nick and Gracie Jo, to Charlie and Lily then to Harry. She had to force her thoughts away from them, knowing madness lay that way. She rested her head on her knees, trying to recall every detail of her journey from the Records Room to her current location.

"Oh, my word." She whispered as she thought about the previous few days. A determination built in her gut. This time she knew Harry, Lucas and Ros weren't going to save her. She knew Mani was dead – this was different but she also knew there was no way she was going to die. Ruth was going home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec pushed his foot to the accelerator as he sped through the North London streets. He knew Juliet had been formidable in her time in the Service but that had been almost ten years earlier. Now she walked with a cane, had practically no short-term memory and brain damage. He ignored the new boy in the seat next to him.

"Alec, Juliet can handle herself."

"Yeah, but so could Ros and Ruth." He swerved, almost knocking a cyclist off her bike. He swore as another road user berated him. He didn't care. Will sensibly decide to stay quiet. Alec White was a force to be reckoned with when he was angry. He hoped Juliet was at the flat, knowing that Alec would be even more unpredictable if she wasn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam watched as Harry seemed to collect himself. It was clear he was terrified and angry. Ruth was the love of his life, the thought of her being somewhere hurt and he couldn't find her killed him. Adam waited, knowing he would be the same if Carrie were in danger. He had been just as dangerously unnerved when Fiona had been in danger from her ex-husband. He pushed the thought away, knowing dwelling on Fiona's death would do no-one any good.

"Harry?"

"When we get the call, I am going to tell him I have the file. That I am going to do exactly as he says."

"Harry."

"Whether we have the file or not. We have to lure him out. It's our only hope."

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Trapped

Lucas sat staring at the machines surrounding Ros. She hadn't moved; the rise and fall of her chest the only indication that she was alive.

"Mr North?"

Lucas looked up to see an Indian woman about the same age as him watching his wife.

"Hi."

"I'm Dr Saira Kent. Your wife's neurosurgeon."

"Oh." Lucas nodded. Fear built in the pit of his stomach. "Hi."

"Hi. I'm very happy with how her operation went. All brain related surgery is stressful for the patient but we evacuated the blood clot. I've instructed that her drugs be weaned down. The nurse will stop the sedative and paralytic shortly. Then it is up to Rosalind."

"Ros." Lucas corrected. "Everyone calls her Ros."

"Ros." The Doctor smiled. "She will need you and her family more than ever."

Lucas nodded. He had no intention of leaving her side. "We have two children, Amy and James. They're still very young. Five and three."

"Ok, so they know mum isn't well?"

"Yeah. Our friend has been looking after them and my sister in law, Gerry is coming up on Saturday to take them for a couple of days. I don't want their last memory of her to be like this."

The doctor nodded. She understood, even if she thought Lucas was wrong.

"Let them see her. It's important- Ros will be confused and a little bit disoriented when she wakes. Seeing the children may help her as much as them. Think about it." Lucas nodded. A young nurse approached. She calmly removed two of the infusion pumps attached to Ros' arm. Two more wires were removed as Lucas held her hand.

"Amy and James? What do you think?" He asked as Ros slept on.

Xxxxxxxxx

Catherine stared at the partial remains of the file Ruth had been working on. Arms folded she knew the answer to her step mother's abduction were somewhere in the papers in front of her.

"Hey." Calum handed her a coffee.

"See? This." She took the cup. "Is why I love you."

Calum rolled his eyes as Catherine sipped her drink.

"Charlie is asking when he's going to see Nanna Ruth." He paused. "I didn't know what to say."

"We will find her." Catherine turned back to her work. "Ruth had to have thought she was onto something. Her notes were mostly burned, but there is a few words that are still legible. She saw the link with the female officers and assets before any of us."

"Will pointed it out."

"Yeah, but Ruth saw why. Look, Andres Khrushchev was a sexist, chauvinist pig. That's a fact. His son Piotr makes him look like a champion for women's rights."

"You think Piotr has Ruth?"

"Dunno." She picked up the paper that still had Ruth's handwriting. 'COLD WAR? ODIN?" Catherine read out loud. "That was my dad's code name when he was in Berlin."

"Please God, tell me a Gavrik isn't at the heart of this?" Calum paused. "There's not? Is there?" Calum looked aghast.

"I bloody hope not." They turned to see Erin stood in the doorway. "I'm going to the Russian Embassy. See what they can tell us about our friend."

"Alone?"

"Dimitri is coming with me." Erin explained. "I have been there before." She smiled. "Alexa might be more forthcoming with information this time."

Calum nodded. "Yeah, last time you went there wasn't some psycho picking assets and female officers of at random."

"He's right." Catherine sighed. She liked Erin but she knew the older woman was just as headstrong as everyone else on the team. They all knew what was at stake, but a little reminding didn't hurt.

"I'll be fine. Concentrate on finding Ruth." She slipped out of the room as Catherine frowned.

"The accelerant."

"Eh?"

"We know a lighted match hit paper but the fire officer said there was also a chemical of some sort used."

"Cath, Malcolm is going through cctv. Stan and Lee are going through the log books. We will get a face for this." He rested a hand on her back. His wife shrugged. She loved him but she didn't need platitude. She needed to find the piece of evidence that would get the people responsible for the attacks back behind bars.

"Why now? That file had been hidden for over twenty years? Why now? Why those particular assets? Ros and Ruth?" She stared at Ruth's notes. "Tell me Ruth. Where are you? Who is doing this?"

Xxxxxx

Ruth sat quietly watching the man pace the room in front of her. He looked at lease ten years younger than she was, close cropped hair and a swastita tattoo on his neck did nothing to reassure her. He stopped pacing before sitting in the chair opposite her.

"Hello." The word was heavily accented English. She narrowed her eyes. If the man was about to try to get information from her; he was going to be sorely disappointed. "You are from the Ministry of Intelligence 5. I know this. I brought you from under the noses."

Ruth remained silent.'

"Your comrade was more forthcoming."

She glared at him. Determined not to open her mouth. She wasn't a field officer. She had no training on counter interrogation techniques but she remembered Adam telling her that silence was the best option. There was no way someone barely old enough to drive would intimidate her. At her estimation he was around Tariq's age.

"Ok." He nodded. "Let save us all the time." He watched as she remained impassive. "You are Ruth Elizabeth Pearce. Your rank is Specialist Intelligence Analyst. Your number is 991256."

A flicker of surprise crossed her face for a second. Her abductors had done their homework. He smiled.

"You are going to die. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do about that. Death will be a release for you I think. From your demons. From the pain."

He touched her face. "Tell me, the file. You know what it is? Where it is."

Ruth looked him directly in the eye. She was too angry to be frightened. He leant forward.

"Ruth."

"You may as well kill me now." Ruth spat the words out. "Because I'm not going to say another word." She gasped as a sharp needle pierced the skin of her upper arm. The boy in front of her caught her as her body fell forward. He cradled her gently as she gasped for breath; the sedative taking effect almost immediately. His colleague picked up his mobile as the tattooed man lay Ruth's lifeless form on the mattress in the corner of the room.

"Pearce." He spoke, his accent cut glass English. "How are you old boy? Missing Ruth? I can see why. I must say I've enjoyed my time with her." He smirked as Harry unleashed a torrent of verbal abuse. "Now, now. She's alive. At the moment. We meet. Eight hours from now. That gives me a chance to prepare and you chance to make peace with your fate. Battersea power station. I'll find you." He ended the call as Harry swore.

Xxxxxx

"Got it." Tariq burst into Harry's office. "He's about twenty minutes north of Watford."

"Thank you." Harry paused. "Tariq?"

"It's Ruth." He shrugged. "Adam, Beth and Zaf are headed to the coordinates." Harry got to his feet, determined to join them. "Alec and Will are on the way in with Juliet."

"Ok." Harry paused. "I am assuming it was a burner phone?"

"Not registered but bought from Carphone Shop three days ago. I have the network." Tariq paused. "He doesn't think we know but he thinks we. You. Have the file."

"I know."

"But."

"Get Malcolm to come here. I have a plan."

Xxxxx

Ros felt heavy. Her whole body felt like she had been thrown off a cliff and then bounced around for a while. She groaned as she felt a heavy weight on both her wrists. Her throat burned. Gingerly she opened her eyes to see a white plastercast on her wrist. Looking to her other side she saw the dark haired man she loved holding her hand as he slept.

"Lucas?" She whispered as he snored gently. "Lucas?" He stirred slightly as he felt her move her hand.

"Ros?" He smiled slightly as she held his gaze. "I'm here."

"Good." She whispered before falling back into a more natural sleep.

Xxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Female deadlier than the male?

Ros was exhausted. It turned out having a bleed on the brain was exhausting work. She had no idea what had happened while she had been in hospital but the way Lucas watched her when he thought she wasn't looking worried her. She glanced at him as he returned to the room, looking a little worse for wear.

"Amy and James." She pushed herself into a sitting position as Lucas crossed to her. He smiled slightly.

"Are with their auntie Sarah and the dogs being spoilt rotten."

"They're safe."

"Yes. Malcolm has surveillance everywhere. They are safe."

Ros seemed to visibly relax as he spoke. The thought something had happened to her children ripped her heart out. She let her fingers curl around his as he looked away.

"What is it?"

"I."

"Lucas? Talk to me. If it's not the kids."

"Ruth is missing. Presumed dead."

"Bull."

"She was taken from Thames House records room. Catherine is going through her notes but it looks like the same idiots that took you." Ros glared at him.

"Presumed dead?"

"I just spoke with Beth. They thought they had a good chance of finding her until ten minutes ago. Tariq tracked a signal. The place was covered in blood when Beth got there with Adam and Zaf."

Ros glared, letting the information settle. Gingerly she touched her bandaged head.

"Harry?"

"Last we knew is he's with Alec."

"Oh fantastic." The sarcasm dripped from her as Lucas raised an eyebrow. The brain damage that the doctor had warned him about hadn't materialised. It was only when he realised his wife was trying to get out of bed that he moved.

"Ros."

"I'm not staying here."

"You just had brain surgery. A cardiac arrest."

"I'm alive and unless you can tell me otherwise I am still Section Chief." She swayed dangerously as she spoke. Lucas grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Yes, of course you are." He held her. "Ros, this is not helping Ruth. Or Harry."

"Then what?"

"You talk. Tell me everything that happened to you when you went into the alley. It might give some of their MO away. That could help Ruth." He held both her elbows as a nurse walked in, berating her for getting up. Ros glared at the younger woman.

"Excuse me but I don't need this crap. I'm not going anywhere."

"We're ok." Lucas tried to reassure the young nurse but she continued to patronise Ros. His wife rolled her eyes before looking her directly in the eye.

"I've had a clot taken away from my brain not the whole brain removed. So unless you're keen to experience a lobotomy without anaesthetic I'd bugger off and find the doctor." Ros snapped. Lucas cringed slightly as the nurse huffed before leaving the room.

Xxxxxxx

"She was here." Adam stated as Beth put her mobile phone back in her jacket. The blonde looked furious. "Beth?" She turned as the grimey and grey industrial park seemed to taunt her.

"All that blood."

"She's alive." Zaf felt the words stick in his throat. "Cmon, she's never given up on us." Adam and Beth exchanged glances. Zaf had a tendency to look on the bright side of any situation but this just seemed too much.

"He's right." Beth frowned.

"We don't even know this blood belongs to her. It could be anyone."

"I hope whoever it is has got help." Adam wrinkled his nose as he stepped back to take a phone call.

Xxxxxx

Harry glared at the papers on his desk. Catherine had bounced through the office doors a moment earlier carrying armfuls of files and partially destroyed papers. His heart had almost stopped for a moment as he remembered another Analyst doing the same thing so many years earlier. Malcolm had got to his feet immediately.

"Khrushchev was murdered because he refused to give the location of the file to his killer." Catherine started. Harry nodded. "What we didn't know then was that he was a double agent and so was Nikil. Ros' asset."

"I see. You found this out because?"

"I didn't." Catherine answered honestly. "Ruth did."

Harry smiled slightly.

"Go on." Malcolm prompted.

"Now, I might be wrong but the file Ruth had out of the archives was the one called Operation Night Owl. Odin and Cleopatra went into Berlin to extract information from the Gavriks on the trade deal Germany and Russia were doing. Seems like your average Cold War scenario."

Harry blushed slightly.

"When I said Odin and Cleopatra I meant Dad and Juliet."

Malcolm nodded. Harry cleared his throat.

"This was the late 1980s. Graham and I would have been toddlers." She looked at Harry. "The Berlin Wall was still up."

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Look, whatever Ruth found it was enough to get her abducted. That file is causing more problems than it's worth. People have died. Ruth might be dead."

"No." Harry snapped. His guts twisted at the thought of his Ruth no longer walking the Earth. Catherine looked away, the raw pain too much to see in her father's eyes.

"Code names have been recycled and those with them now have been targeted. Apart from Ruth and Ros." Catherine stated. "They knew who they are. What they are."

"How?"

"Ruth was clearly watched and I'm sure that Ros' asset was too." Catherine paused. "Dad, this guy is nuts. Criminally insane."

Harry nodded. He knew his daughter was worried but there was little he could do about it.

"I'll be wearing a wire and trackers. Calum and Malcolm can track me." Harry explained. "Meeting him, on what he thinks is his terms could be our only hope of getting Ruth home."

Catherine nodded. She understood but it didn't mean she wasn't going to worry.

"Be careful."

He nodded. "I will."

Malcolm slipped out of the room as Catherine looked away.

"Adam and Alec will be with me. The only way we can beat this scum is to take this directly to him. I intend to have Ros and Ruth back and that blasted file destroyed so that no one else can use it."

"Good." Catherine paused. "But I have a feeling it's not going to be straight forward. He wants that file and if this is Piotr Khrushchev then he's already killed his father to get it."

"I know. So, we are going to give him exactly what he wants."

"Firstly we don't have it. Secondly it's treason." She looked aghast as Harry nodded.

"Yes but he doesn't know that and I am not committing any crime if he falls for it." He squeezed her hand. "I've been doing this job for a while now. It'll be ok."

Catherine bit her lip. Tears filling her eyes.

"Just remember, Lily and Charlie need their grandpa and Gray, Nick and Gracie need their dad. Actually so do I." She hugged him as he closed his eyes.

"I know."

She sighed before stepping back from him.

"Make sure you do." She quietly left the office. Harry watched her go as he silently prayed he could pull off the meeting and get Ruth home.

Xxxxxx

She felt sick as she opened her eyes. The concrete room she was in was dark, the only window too small and too high up to be any use. Her whole body felt heavy as she realised her wrists and ankles were tied and a IV line fed fluid into a vein in her arm.

"Wha?" She looked around, realising there was no way she could remove the drip herself. Her head spun as her stomach lurched. Before she could work out what had happened a rag was pressed over her mouth and nose; the chemical sending her back into darkness.

"It's ok Ruth." The decidedly female voice stated. "It'll be over soon."

Xxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Haunted

Ruth lay silently on the cold hard concrete floor. She couldn't move. Whatever sedative had been injected into her was also a paralytic. Opening her eyes was too much effort. Briefly she wondered if the woman she had heard talking realised she could hear and feel everything that was going on. She just couldn't move. Silently she prayed that the rest of the team were safe, that Ros was recovering and someone was making sure Harry didn't go rouge.

"Such a mousy thing." The woman tucked a strand of hair behind Ruth's ear. "So unassuming and just plain. Not the sort I'd have thought he would go for at all. Jules said the same as did Oliver. Be warned, Piotr, this woman is tougher than she looks."

"You said it wouldn't be a problem. Selling the file on. Maybe we can strike a deal wit the Redbacks? A spy like her; has to be worth something." The Russian man spoke.

"No." The woman Ruth now recognised as Tessa snapped. "We keep to the plan. You killed your father over this. Let's not deviate now."

"He was a sperm donor. Not one thing more!" Piotr raged. "A traitor! Scum!"

"You, my dear boy are not the archangel Gabriel." Tessa turned to him, her hand still clamped on Ruth's right shoulder. "You are doing this for the same reasons I am. Money and Revenge. Handing this woman over to those monsters would only cause World War 3. Believe you me. Harry Pearce, Zafar Younis and Adam Carter would move heaven and earth to get her back."

"You know this?"

"I was her once. Section B Analyst." Tessa sighed. "Until Zoe Reynolds became a little self righteous." She spat the words out. "Now I just want the money. You get that damn file. Sell it to the Chinese and you get me my share."

Ruth listened intently, knowing there was no way she was able to do anything with the information.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Of course."

"Off you go then. There's a good boy."

"We sell her. Highest bidder." Piotr snapped. "Do not touch her."

Tessa glared. "Spoil sport." He picked up a hand gun before leaving. Tessa frowned, grabbing Ruth by the hair she kissed her hard on the lips. Ruth felt sick, her guts lurched as Tessa groped her before dropping her back into the concrete floor.

"Just wondering what Harry sees in you."

Xxxxxx

Erin walked through the corridors of the Russian embassy feeling more confused than she had been at the start of the case. She had settled into Section D well and cared about her team. Knowing that Ros had been hospitalised and Ruth was still missing made her feel lost. The women were the heart and minds of the team - Ruth was the matriarch whether she wanted to be or not. Ros was the spine of the team- holding them all together.

"You ok?" Dimitri asked as he fell into step beside her.

"No." Erin answered honestly. "Is it just me, or is this about more than Khrushchev? There's more going on. Attacking Claudia and the other assets was pointless otherwise."

"A show of strength? Letting us know what they can do?" He asked as they headed out to her car. Erin nodded.

"Maybe. I'm glad I put the tracker on Alexa though."

"You did what?"

"You heard." Erin smirked as she stepped away from him. Dimitri shook his head as he jogged after her. Bugging the niece of the head of the

FSB could be tricky; if they were caught.

Xxxx

Harry checked his gun. It was fully loaded and primed. He had every intention of using it if he couldn't bring Ruth home. He picked up the briefcase as Malcolm frowned.

"You have the tracer? The powder I put on your wedding ring should transfer to the culprit should he get close enough for you to touch him." Malcolm explained. "The microphone and tracer will give us your location. Tariq will be watching you. Adam, Alec and Beth will be there. I have Zaf, Will and Zoe on standby should we get Ruth's location before you do."

"Good." Harry straightened his jacket.

"No heroics." Malcolm frowned. "Ros is already in the hospital. We could do without any further injury."

Harry glared as he listened to his old friend.

"All I ask, is you keep Catherine safe on the Grid."

Malcolm nodded as Harry walked away from him. He turned to see Catherine watching them. Once Harry had left the Pods she stepped closer to her godfather.

"They're not coming home. Are they?"

"I believe things may be a little tricky but we will get them back. Harry is the best at this and Ruth is a strong woman. They'll be home." He smiled slightly, praying he was right.

Xxxxx

The cold winter sunshine covered the area where Harry was told to wait. He didn't like Battersea Power Station. It had too many ways to get in and out. The places to hide were numerous. He leant on the railings as his phone rang. Pulling the devise from his pocket he answered the call.

"I'm here."

Piotr paused for a moment.

"So I see. Before we start; I should tell you Ruth is dying."

Harry felt his blood run cold. He had no idea if the Russian was telling him the truth.

"Where is she?"

"She is currently being fed a IV drip. My father taught me the practical skills of siting a line. Into this line is harmless saline. But also a sedative used by Yalta to subdue its traitors. Too much causes a massive cardiac arrest. Difficulty breathing and muscle paralysis. When I left she was already unable to open her eyes. Soon the muscles in her chest will tire and not work. She will suffocate on oxygen."

"Tell me where she is."

"My file."

"I have it." Harry lied. "I'm holding it right now."

"She is going to die. If that file is fake I gave the word to have her moved to the care of the Redbacks." Piotr laughed as Harry fell deathly silent.

"Where is she?"

"Heat scanning the area." Tariq spoke calmly. Harry could hear the baby of the team, knowing Piotr couldn't.

"Put the file in the empty dog waste bin across the road." Harry did as he was asked. The papers fitting neatly inside. "Well done. 54, 72.0"

"What?" Harry glared.

"They're co-ordinates." Catherine's voice came through as a single gun shot rang out. "Dad? Dad!"

Harry ducked behind a parked car. The second gunshot had happened before he had realised his head had connected with the concrete.

"I'm ok. Is anyone nearer to those coordinates than I am?"

"Already on the way." Zaf answered as Harry watched the man, no older than Tariq approach the bin. A second later a third gunshot rang out; hitting Piotr square in the chest. Harry scrambled to his feet running.

Xxxx

(A\n shameless plug for reviews! Will Ruth survive? Wtf is Tessa up to?)


	15. Chapter 15

A Deadly Truth

Piotr lay dead on the Tarmac as sirens blared. The blood oozed out on the pavement as Catherine and Tariq both gave the team instructions over the airwaves. Malcolm looked at the scene on the monitor in front of him. He knew Piotr was dead - it was who had shot him that confused him. He knew it wasn't one of their team. The idea had been to allow him to collect the fake file and follow him. Someone else had shot him, he was sure if it. What he was also fairly sure of was that Harry was also injured - running purely on adrenaline.

"Beth?" Catherine called as Malcolm rolled his eyes.

"Call signs."

"Really? Now?" Calum raised an eyebrow. Malcolm frowned.

"Protocol is there for a reason."

Catherine turned from the men, ignoring them.

"Beth. Status."

"Headed to the coordinates now. Can't get hold of Adam or Zaf." Alec answered as Beth drove. "Signal black spot?"

"Could be. If that's the case." Tariq answered. "You're on your own."

"Good old Spy Craft." Alec glared. "Can't beat it."

Xxxxxx

Ruth lay on the floor, her head ached where Tessa had hit it against the cold hard ground but she reasoned that was the least of her problems. She was tired. Tired of fighting to stay alert, tired of forcing air into and out of her lungs. Each breath got more difficult. The effort draining her. She thought of her children. Nick and his teenage dramas, Gracie and her big brown eyes and cheeky smile. She thought of Harry and how he would cope with two children. The tear that escaped her eye was almost painful as she felt her heart break into a million pieces.

"I hope you know." Tessa crouched in front of her. "None of this was personal. Attacking Ros Myers. That was a bonus. You were already in mind then Ros presented herself. At the end of the day a Section Chief and or Section Head is much more valuable monetarily than an Analyst."

Ruth remained silent; the will to fight the effects of the drugs beginning to wane. She thought of Harry once more; knowing he would move Heaven and Earth to get to her. She knew he would be too late. She felt Tessa reach over her, leaning heavily on Ruth's chest as she reached for something that Ruth wasn't aware of. "No point prolonging things. Even I'm not so cruel. You should have died in Baghdad all those years ago. Goodnight Ruth, God speed." She turned away, and walking out of the room as Ruth felt everything begin to slip away.

Xxxxxx

Harry ran towards his car as Catherine shouted through his earpiece. He knew time was running out but all that mattered was getting to Ruth. He couldn't think of anything other than finding her.

"Piotr is dead." Catherine stated. "Clean up team in route."

"Not one of ours." Tariq stared at the screen. "The trajectory is wrong. Someone else took him out."

"Who is irrelevant." Juliet stated as she joined them. Malcolm looked up, wondering why the woman was there. He had always mistrusted her; hating her even more for her attempts on Ros and Harry's life.

"I thought Dimitri told you to keep a low profile." Catherine spat. Juliet raised an eyebrow, leaning heavily on one crutch.

"May I remind you, I was doing this when you were a baby."

"And that's supposed to reassure me." Catherine snapped. "Unless you can help, be quiet."

Juliet snapped. Malcom stared at the screen.

"Alpha 2." Malcolm spoke calmly. "Status report!"

"Just arrived at the coordinates." It sounded like Adam had been running. The necessity to find Ruth overtaking all of them. "Ah. Problem."

"Go on." Tariq spoke calmly.

"There's a trip switch on the door frame. I've set it off." Adam snarled. "Ruth is inside but if I move the whole place blows."

Malcom swore, ignoring the Pods as Catherine gasped. She stared past him as a very frail looking Ros walked in, holding onto Lucas.

"Send a photo image." Ros stated firmly. "Beth with you?"

"Ros, what the..."

"Discharged against medical advice." Ros stared at the computer screen. "Beth?"

"It's a simple IED. Zaf and Harry are already in the building. Adam just had to stay still until they get back to us. Nothing is going to happen unless he moves his hand. Malcom, it's a flat mark 2."

"I see." Malcolm spoke. "Ah, right."

Xxxxx

Ruth gasped as she felt strong arms cradle her in his arms. A sharp tug on her arm removed the drip as she felt gentle arms pull her towards him.

"Ruth, it's ok." He held her. "We got you. It's ok." She remained still, unsure what was happening. She thought she had died. The poison ripping through her system as her body succumbed to the chemicals.

"Ruth?!" This voice was harsher. "Open your eyes. We have to get out of here. Ruth! Help me out here. We have to get you back to Harry. He's looking for you."

Zaf! The voice registered as she felt herself being lifted. Her head lolled against his chest as she began to realise that she was with her friend.

"Harry needs you." Zaf spoke calmly. "God, there's nothing of you. You need to eat." He manhandled her into his arms. "Cmon."

"Argh." Ruth wanted to scream. The medication was still running through her veins but the effect was lessening. Now able to breathe slightly easier she wanted to scream as the pain and burning surged through her muscles. Zaf apologised for hurtling her as Harry burst into the room.

"Oh my God. No." His face ashen as he realised what he saw.

"She's breathing." Zaf stated. "We have to get out of here. The place is rigged and Adam has triggered it. Ruth needs help."

"Alive."

"Yes, but she needs us to get her to a doctor." Harry nodded; coming to his senses he ushered them out of the room.

Xxxxx

"My arm is going to cramp." Adam stated as Beth glared. She was worried sick about her friend and frozen. The man in front of her was getting very little of her sympathy.

"Tough."

"Charming."

"Trying to diffuse a bomb here." Beth narrowed her eyes. Adam felt his hands begin to get clammy. He set his eyes on the wall opposite- forcing his mind to stay blank as he let Beth get on with her work. Minutes felt like hours as he glared ahead; only allowing his brain to focus as he saw his best friend carrying Ruth towards him.

"It's a reverse relay. Bit more sophisticated than your average nutjob bomb maker." Beth frowned. She looked up, freezing for a moment as she realised Ruth was severely injured. "I can't override this."

"And no one can pass me? Without setting it off?"

"Exactly." Beth straightened up. "Do not move. Zaf? You ok?"

"Had better days."

"Harry, when I say go I want you to rugby tackle Adam. Zaf, then you run with Ruth."

"And that's gonna work?" Zaf asked. Ruth groaned, her eyelids fluttering.

"You have any better ideas? No. Right on three. One... Two... Three."

Zxxxx

A/n please review


	16. Chapter 16

Countdown

"Whoa!" Alec ran towards the group just as Beth said the word "two". "Stop!"

"Alec." Adam paused. His muscles tense as he prepared himself for the tackle that was about to come.

"What?" Beth turned to see the older man looking ashen faced. "Do you have any better ideas?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm guessing you've already thought of them though. If this is what you've settled on. Ruth groaned slightly as the fire in her muscles intensified. She could barely open her eyes but she knew her friends, her husband didn't know if she was conscious. Zaf mumbled something to her as he repositioned her in his arms.

"Go on." Harry took charge of the situation.

"Piotr is dead. This place is rigged to go up. We have no way of getting in or out without risking a pressure sensor going berserk. Yeah?"

"Piotr is dead?" Harry frowned. He remembered the gun shots but he hadn't given the mortality of the man who had caused so much trouble a second thought. Alec nodded.

"Anyway!" Adam snapped. "Hand still in a sensor. We might go up if I move."

"Oh shut up, you big girl." Beth watched as Zaf smirked. The young blonde had never been intimidated by her senior colleagues. "I did consider sliding a card under Adam's hand and taking the pressure off that way. Only none of us have a credit card on us."

"I do. Well it's a loyalty card but same size." He handed her the rectangular plastic card. She raised her eyebrows.

"You have a loyalty card for the offy?" She smirked as Adam closed his eyes, a slight sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead. Seconds later his hand was freed as the card remained in position. Zaf carried Ruth out into the rain as Harry reached them.

"Breathe." Harry whispered as Ruth gulped air into her lungs. He took in her appearance; aware of what Piotr had done he couldn't help but regret the man was dead. He wanted to kill him. Ruth fought to open her eyes as the rest of the team took a moment to recover. "It's ok Ruth. You're ok. Just breathe."

Ruth looked out from under heavy eyelids, a single tear escaping of its own accord. Harry brushed it away as Adam approached them.

"Harry."

"Yes."

"Med Bay is ready. Mike is waiting for her." He rested a hand on Harry's shoulder as the older man nodded. "Beth is going back with me and Alec. Zaf is going to drive you back. Ok?"

Again Harry nodded. Not able to take his eyes off Ruth he slid into the backseat of the car as Zaf got in the driver's seat of the 4x4. He didn't care about anything other than getting Ruth to a doctor and if that doctor was Mike Barrett so be it.

Xxxxxxxx

"I don't like this." Ros stated as she stared at the computer screen. Her fractured wrist rested on the desk next to her as Catherine pulled a face. "What?"

"You should be in hospital."

"Remind me, when did you get your medical degree?"

"Ros." Lucas spoke calmly. "She's allowed to be concerned. God knows I am."

Ros took a steadying breath. She knew Lucas and Malcolm wanted her to stay in the hospital and Harry would demand she remain off duty until she was medically fit. The thought horrified her. She was Section Chief. She needed to be in charge of the team. Catherine held her gaze.

"Ok." She ignored the men in the room as Tariq tapped the computer keyboard in front of him.

"Piotr Khrushchev is dead. Killed by a single gunshot to the neck. Dead instantly. He hasn't been working alone. When you were out I asked Tariq to run a grade 1 finances post-mortem. Rip into any mention of him."

Tariq blushed. Dimitri raised his head to look at the junior Analyst as Ros listened patiently. It was clear the younger Pearce woman wasn't as self conscious as her step mother.

"Go on."

"Several payments came into his account over the last several months. He was being given small amounts of money on a regular basis by a T. I. P. Security." Catherine warmed to her theme. Zoe swore profusely as Erin rejoined them.

"Bloody Hell!" Will pushed himself away from the computer as Juliet walked into the room, leaning heavily on her crutches. Ros glared at her.

"What is. THAT. doing here?" She inclined her head towards the dark haired woman. Juliet rolled her eyes. Ignoring her she watched as Catherine fell silent.

"Out with it, girl!" Juliet snapped.

"You don't have clearance." Calum pointed out. "To hear what Cath has to say."

Ros nodded, arms now folded across her chest she looked Juliet directly in the eye but answered Calum.

"Don't worry. She repeats any of this outside these walls and I'll just have to shoot her." Ros was deadly serious. Juliet narrowed her eyes as Lucas nodded for Catherine to continue.

"It's owned by Tessa Irene Philips."

"Bloody hell." Malcolm snapped. "That infernal bitch!" The sound of Malcolm swearing startled the younger members of the team. "Well really! Had she not got the message by now?"

"Teflon Tess strikes again!" Calum mumbled. "Why was she paying Piotr?"

"To get the file for her. There are people in the Kremlin and Beijing who would pay good money for that file. She'd only ever be involved for one thing- money." Zoe stated firmly. "She's evil."

"Zoe." Juliet but her lip. "Such an outburst."

"Are you still here?" Ros snapped. The atmosphere in the room suddenly seemed colder. Malcolm spoke to Adam via his headset, feeling his heart break as he thought about his friends. Sighing heavily he turned back to the room.

"Can we please leave the unpleasantries for later? Ruth and Harry are both injured. Zoe, can you see Med Bay is ready? Tariq?"

"All traffic control should let them through." Tariq tapped a screen on his phone before placing it back in his pocket. He had no idea why Tessa was back on the scene or why Piotr was killed but he knew they had to find out.

Xxxxx

a/n next chapter mostly H/R please review


	17. Chapter 17

History

Harry had been silent ever since Ruth had been taken into the trolley in Med Bay. The small room was about the size of his office- housing a small desk, trolley and basic medical equipment. Pinching his nose he closed his eyes for a moment; certain that this was the closest he had been to losing Ruth forever. He knew it had been close before but this had seemed more final, more hopeless than ever. He paused as he heard footsteps on the polished floor.

"Harry."

"Zaf."

"I think Ros may kill Juliet."

Harry smirked. "You say that like it's a bad thing?"

Zaf shrugged his shoulders. He knew all about the code; ex spies were respected and protected as much as possible - he just didn't think it was always the best course of action. Not all ex-colleagues deserved the respect afforded to them. Harry looked at the younger man.

"Thank you."

"Eh?"

"You were the one who found her. Got that drip out of her arm." Harry watched as Zaf swallowed hard. "He was going to sell her on."

"Redbacks? Scum." He curled his upper lip in a grimace. He knew what could and probably would have happened to any female officer that landed in the hands of the Redbacks. Harry looked away, nodding. "He didn't get to do that. Look, Ruth has always looked out for me. I know I tease her but she's like a sister. Same as Ros."

"You have two sisters." Harry smiled.

"Clare and Yas. Don't remind me. Look, I just wanted to check everything is ok." He glanced at the closed door of the med bay. "I better get back."

"Yes." Harry answered. His throat dry. "Yes you better had. We need to know who was firing pot shots out there. If Tessa really is involved then."

Zaf sighed as the door opened. The nurse, Lisa appeared as Harry seemed to tense. The younger man quietly slipped away as the nurse stepped towards Harry.

"Is she ok? Can I see her?"

"Yes and Yes." Lisa ushered him in as Mike could be seen depositing blood samples into a container. Ruth lay on the bench looking exhausted as Harry stepped into the room. Ruth locked eyes with her husband as Mike turned.

"Ah Harry."

"Ruth." Harry watched as a faint smile crossed her lips. He had apparently forgotten the doctor was speaking. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Ruth, rest. So that means minimum of one hour here then home. Not the Grid. The place where you live. The tears should be back later tonight." He nodded to the nurse before ushering her out of the room.

Xxxxxxx

"That bullet was not standard service issue." Malcolm stated as Ros sipped a glass of water. The rest of the Grid was silent as they attempted to solve the mystery. Calum leant back in his chair.

"Not British anyway. None of our armed forces or security services use that type of bullet." Catherine perched on the desk. "I have a friend who works at the morgue. Obviously it's being treated by the police as murder but they're going with gangs. I asked her to get me the series number on the bullet. I've seen them before."

"Go on." Malcolm urged the junior analyst. Catherine sighed.

"Remember the bus crash when I was in Israel?"

"Of course." Malcolm frowned, remembering the heartbreak- how Harry had dumped everything to get to his oldest child. Calum frowned.

"There was a gunman on the bus. He shot the windows out. A bullet landed near me. I saw it. And yes, I'm sure. When a bullet misses your head by an inch you don't forget what it looks like." She avoided Calum's gaze, knowing that it was a part of her life she had never discussed with him. It had never occurred to her to do so.

"What?"

"I was working out there. Long before Charlie was born. Dad came out. Found me, brought me back to London." She explained. "It must have been just after Ruth had gone on her black op. Dad was not himself." Catherine sighed. "Anyway, irrelevant now. Tessa is involved, we have a dead terrorist, a missing nuclear file with the names of former operatives in. Ruth was abducted and poisoned and Ros is lucky to be alive."

"True." Ros sipped her water.

"Not to mention The Witch of Whitehall is still bloody haunting us. I don't trust her."

"No one does." Ros answered. "The bullet originated in Israel. Tessa worked with Mani a few years ago. "

"He's dead." Malcolm frowned. "Lucas and Ros."

"Stopped him killing Harry and Ruth." Ros stated. "Nothing to say Tessa didn't have contacts there that she maintained. She will have a way of making money somewhere. Everything comes down to cash with her."

Catherine nodded, returning to her work station she had an idea.

Xxxxxxx

"Hi." Ruth whispered as Harry approached her. She looked on the verge of tears as he touched her hand.

"Ruth." Her name was whispered like a prayer as he reached her. She smiled slightly.

"I'm ok."

"I. I saw Zaf holding you. I thought." He closed his eyes as she let a tear escape.

"He has a habit of turning up at the right time. He could teach Tariq a thing or two." She watched as he nodded. Deadly serious he held her gaze.

"Ruth."

"No. No I am not ok. I feel like I've been hit by a bus. Again." He took a deep breath; remembering her Halfhearted suicide attempt years earlier. "But I am going to be. Mike took bloods for toxicology and to just run a few tests. It's ok."

He reached out for her as she took his hand. He held her gaze as she tugged on his hand. He kissed her gently as as let him pull her into his arms. She felt his lips against her temple as her eyes closed. It had been close; the drug had almost killed her. The poison paralysing every muscle until her heart stopped. She knew she had been close to death.

"Harry." Her limbs felt like lead as she curled into his embrace. "Tessa Philips. She was there."

He tensed as she spoke. He had already known but had silently prayed Ruth was unaware. He relaxed as Ruth calmed a little.

"She was bound to turn up at some point. Bad penny's always do."

"Harry, she's still after the power and money she can get as an illegal arms dealer. Baghdad was just the start. Piotr is a pawn. She's controlling him."

"He's dead." Harry answered. Ruth tensed. "One of his own. The shot wasn't ours. He's dead."

"Then as far as Tessa is concerned he's outlived his worth." Ruth sighed. The yawn that escaped her surprising her for a moment. He smiled slightly.

"Go to sleep. It's ok."

Ruth groaned. "Spent too long with my eyes shut. She's been behind this all along. The attack on Ros, murdering assets. The lot. All of this is down to her."

Xxxxxx

A/N if you are reading please review. Not sure about this story


	18. Chapter 18

Starting over

"I don't like this." Lucas spoke calmly as he perched on the edge of his desk. "Andreas Khrushchev was murdered by someone he knew and trusted. We assumed it was his son."

"But now he's dead too." Tariq nodded. "Someone seriously disliked that family."

"Harry said he was at a meeting in Moscow before he defected to the UK." Zoe joined the conversation. "I wasn't that hungover that I missed important details." She frowned as Lucas and Tariq smirked. "He was killed execution style. Not the same way Piotr was."

"No. That's true." Lucas frowned. He liked Zoe but sometimes her attitude got on his nerves. He sipped his tea wondering if she had a point. Zoe folded her arms as she continued. "The men he was at the meeting with are all dead. All murdered in the same way."

"So the killer isn't exactly creative." Ros joined them. Her broken arm seemed to be bothering her more than anything else. Lucas met her gaze, knowing sympathy wasn't the answer.

"Why change a winning formula?" Ros quirked her lip into a half smile as he spoke.

"Catherine?"

"Alexi Borenski killed 1998 in Athens. Ktistof Schmitt shot dead August 1999 in Rome. Then Viktor Dennisof in Washington DC in 2002. Then Boris Arkady in Paris last year. Now Khrushchev in London. All bullet in the head. All knew the passcode for restarting the Cold War." She frowned, her pencil dancing through her fingers as she looked at her senior officers. "The bitch can't be linked to all of them."

Malcolm pulled a face.

"Teflon Tess strikes again." Ros deadpanned as the Pods whooshed open. Harry walked more slowly than usual as Ruth seemed to be in some some of trance.

"Where's Juliet?" Harry looked directly at Ros, remembering Zaf's words from earlier. Ros straightened up.

"I had Alex take the trash out."

"I see." Harry paused as Ruth sat at her desk. Catherine bit her lip, immediately worried that her stepmother was too fragile to be there. "My office. Now." Harry marched towards the inner sanctum as Ros glared.

Xxxxxxx

"Shot by a sniper with a military grade weapon." Erin shoved her hands in her pockets as she sat on the bench overlooking the river. She was frozen as her partner nodded. Richard had been given the same intel at the Grovener Square meeting an hour earlier. He shrugged.

"So it would seem."

"Have you found the file?"

"Me? Personally? No." The African American man smirked. "I think the whole world would know before the American intelligence services. The President would probably put it on Twitter."

Erin smiled slightly. She knew he wasn't the greatest fan of the current White House incumbent but he hadn't been particularly scathing about them either. He turned to her.

"I miss you."

"Richard, this is work."

"Ok I know." He turned away. "Can I say, I miss you on a professional level?"

Erin smirked; rolling her eyes she had to admit the American made her laugh. His deep brown eyes bored into hers as he touched her hand.

"I missed you too." She whispered, blushing as he touched her face. "Mum, work and Rosie. I've been busy."

"Me too." He moved nearer to her until they were almost sharing the same breath. "Christmas and New Year are crazy, my folks, work, Jennie and Louis." He kissed her gently as she wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss she let all thoughts of dead sleeper agents and missing nuclear files escape her.

Xxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

Pieces?

Harry frowned as he stared at the desk. He knew there was no way Ruth or Ros should be in work. Neither of them were well enough. Sighing he looked up to see his second in command watching him.

"This goes back years. You said it yourself."

"Ros."

"Khrushchev was among a group of rich, powerful men who wanted to defect. That in itself could have had him killed. You know that. Now everyone at that meeting is dead and a few trusted assets murdered. To top it all Ruth was abducted from within Thames House and God only knows what happened to her. Not only that Teflon Tess is back. Is that enough of a problem Harry? Because I don't think it could get any worse."

"Never say that." Harry watched as she raised an eyebrow. "You know it could."

"We have to bring Tessa in. She's always been a mercenary bitch. We have to know what she is gaining from this."

Harry nodded.

"It goes back to Baghdad. Ruth and I were there on an op over ten years ago. A black op. Only Malcolm knew." Harry watched. "More like fifteen years ago. Adam was in hospital at the time."

"Before I started here? When Angela Wells shot him. You and Ruth went on a black op? Are you sure that's not a euphemism for a dirty weekend?"

Harry smiled slightly, remembering how shy he and Ruth had been around each other - sharing a bed but barely touching each other. He sat down - pushing the memory away.

"Tessa was involved with trying to get the uranium into American hands. We were trying to stop that." Harry explained. "With the 'special relationship ' strained as it was then we were tasked with ensuring that the Cousins couldn't lie about it being evidence of WMD."

"And this is linked to now how?"

The door opened as a very unsteady Ruth gripped the handle.

"She was there. Tessa. She told me the files contained the code to activate the Uranium and the location. It's worth trillions on the black market and she intended to sell it to the highest bidder."

"Financially that would mean one of two groups." Ros could feel her head begin to pound.

"Redbacks or Daiesh." Ruth nodded. "Piotr was killed as he was a loose cannon. He wanted me sold on; she didn't. I don't know why. Honour amongst Spooks? But I'm not worth as much as that stuff. Plus they don't have the hassle of having to get that stuff to talk."

Harry felt his blood run cold. He had seen the marks on his wife's neck and chest. He knew a woman had inflicted them - the hand print too small to be male. He felt the bile rise along with his anger. Ros took the hint, feeling stronger she marched onto the Grid to announce their new focus.

Xxxxxxxx

Tessa turned the phone off before dropping it under the wheels of the tube train. The last thing she intended to do was give Harry's lot any way to trace her. Piotr was dead. Khrushchev had died as a result of his own cold feet but at least she had one or two allies left. She smirked as the trained destroyed the phone before turning to look at the cctv camera and smiling slightly.

Ccxxxxxx

"Juliet?" Alec walked into the Briefing Room to see her drinking coffee and staring at her phone. The woman looked too calm for Alec's liking. He had known her long enough to know when she was lying.

"You shouldn't creep up on people."

"Sorry." He watched her for a moment, not sorry at all. He could see his presence had made her nervous. Once he would have assumed it was more about being in Thames House rather than his presence. "Who were you calling?"

"The dentist. Clearly I'm not going to make the appointment now."

Alec shrugged his shoulders. He had always known his partner had a side to her he knew little of and liked even less. There was a history with Harry and Ros. Zoe clearly distrusted her and Adam and Lucas barely tolerated her. He sighed, knowing she wouldn't tell him the truth.

"Were they ok about it?"

"I neither know nor care. My teeth, my money."

"True." He couldn't help the pit of disappointment that built in his gut. He stepped out of the room, leaving her to it. Seconds later he was at Tariq's side.

"Juliet Shaw has a personal phone in here. Can we trace who the lady called last?"

"Yes." Tariq was almost offended at the question. "Why?"

"It's Juliet."

"Thought you loved her? Don't you trust her?"

Alec sighed. The young techi was incredibly intelligent but also incredibly innocent at times. He nodded.

"yeah. Yeah course. But once a spook."

Tariq nodded.

"Five minutes."

"Thanks." Alec crossed the Grid to where Will was waiting for him.

Xxxxxx

Harry touched Ruth's collar as he realised the extent of the bruising and finger marks that adorned her skin.

"Ruth."

"Bruises heal." She avoided his gaze as he realised Ros had pulled the blinds and closed the door on her way out. His eyes darkened.

"This is too much. That meeting basically sealed their fate. They had to be there to find out more than just how to defect." Ruth sighed as she felt his touch. Her eyes fell closed as he stepped closer.

"It was too close this time." Harry's voice broke slightly as he remembered her laying in Zaf's arms. She met his gaze.

"Harry."

"Tessa has gone too far this time."

"She hasn't got any limits. She gets men under her spell and that's it." She took a deep breath as he stepped even closer. She could barely breathe as he touched her cheek. "Mani, Jools, even Mace."

"Not me."

"Seems she's playing both sides. In more ways than one."

"She did this:" His eyes clouded as he she blinked back tears.

"I couldn't move." Ruth avoided his gaze. "I couldn't stop her." She covered his hand with her own as he tilted her face up to his. The anger dissipated as his eyes met hers.

"She's gone too far."

"The woman knows no limits." Ruth sighed. "It's never going to be over. Is it? She's always going to be there, in the background. Waiting and watching."

"No." He kissed her cheek. "No not anymore. This time we will stop her."

Xxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Ice

Tariq stared at the piece of paper he had in his hand. The printout Alec had asked him for was ready but he had no idea what to do with the information. To him, Tessa Phillips and Juliet Shaw were legends of the Service. They had both left under a cloud - Juliet becoming almost psychotic in her hate of everything related to MI 5 and Harry and Ros in particular. He took a deep breath as he read the information in his hand as Malcolm approached him.

"Tariq?"

"Er."

"Are you ok?"

"Me? Yes." He paused. "Alec asked me to find who a call was made to."

"Bread and butter stuff." Malcolm smiled. "You know that. Do you need a hand?"

"No." Tariq pulled a face. "It took me five minutes. I just don't think Alec is going to like what I have found." He handed the piece of paper to him. "It has to be something and nothing. There's no way she could be linked to all this. Is there?"

"Knowing her." Malcolm sighed. "I think there is every chance she is up to her neck in this. You don't know that woman the way some of us do. She's got a history of playing with fire. Only it isn't just her that ends up getting burned."

xxxxxx

Catherine picked up the file she had been working on when Harry and Ruth had returned to the Grid. She was determined to find out what Tessa was doing getting involved in the murders and the Uranium. She knew Tessa's name had been mentioned more than once in connection with Ruth's abduction and Ros' attack. There was something she was missing. She just knew it.

"This is really good." Ruth smiled as she looked over her step-daughter's shoulder. "I could retire now."

"Don't you dare." Catherine answered as Malcolm passed them, heading straight into Harry's office. Catherine looked over Ruth's shoulder. "That does not look good."

"No." Ruth frowned as she followed her gaze. Harry could be seen opening the blinds. His gaze caught hers for a moment as she tried not to blush. "What have you got?"

"The Uranium initially comes to attention of both American and UK governments over ten years ago in Baghdad. Only a hand full of people knew of its existence."

"True."

"You and Dad were two of them."

"Yes."

"Kruschev was another as was Mani and Tessa."

"Yes. Although we didn't know that then."

"But Tessa has to know that the Service recycles code names and that those who had them back in the late 1990s and early 2000s don't have them now. Some died on duty, others left."

"I know."

"She could have stopped Piotr killing Andreas Krushchev and the other assets. She could have stopped Ros being abducted or you taken but she chose not to. There has to be more to it than money."

Ruth sighed, the bruises on her neck and throat still sore. She looked over to where Juliet had entered the room.

"It wasn't just her that knew."

"Juliet Shaw." Catherine paused. "The Witch of Whitehall strikes again?"

"Possible." Ruth shrugged.

"But she's with Alec now. He's not a mole. He can't be."

"Oh Catherine." Ruth sighed. "I hope you are right. I really do. If there's one thing I've learned since the day I stumbled, literally into a meeting here is trust your gut instinct. Nothing and no one is what they seem. I used to think your father was a complete bastard. Told him once too."

"You didn't?!"

"She did." Harry joined them. "And she was right. I was not the man I am now. Ruth, my office. Catherine can you get Ros, Adam, Lucas and Erin back here."

"What about Alec?"

"He's out with Beth and Dimitri. Let him finish what he's doing."

Ruth bit her lip as Catherine nodded, aware that Juliet watched them as he spoke. The slim brunette appeared to have something to hide. Harry looked up, wondering for a moment what had happened to the woman who had Spooks all over the world quaking in their boots. She had made Ros seem like Tinkerbell when she had been in her prime. Now all he saw was a bitter and twisted woman who had never let herself get over the life the service had given her. Ruth quietly followed him into the office where Malcolm was waiting.

xxxxxxxxx

"Well, that was about as useful as a chocolate tea pot." Will shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked next to Zaf. "Where did Adam go?" He fished car keys out of his pocket as the rain began to fall on the West London street.

"Ruth called him in. I dunno why." Zaf pulled his parker jacket closer to him. "Did you really expect the Russian Embassy to help us?"

"Not really. But you'd think they'd be a bit concerned about someone from their country murdered on British soil." Will stepped towards the driver's side. Zaf shrugged.

"Nah. He defected. He left them high and dry." He got into the car as the rain began to get heavier and heavier. He could feel a storm in the air. "Its one less traitor as far as they've concerned. Anyway, Ruth can get into their computers later."

"She can do that?"

"One thing you have to learn, young William. Never and I mean never underestimate Ruth Elizabeth Pearce." He smiled as Will raised his eyebrows. "Especially when there is either a computer or tree branch around."

"I am not going to ask." Will shook his head

"Best not." Zaf smiled at the memory of Ruth blushing as Adam recounted the story of the cross bow wielding racist and the timid analyst saving Adam's life. He fell silent as Will drove back to Thames House.

xxxxxxxxx

"Juliet spoke with Tessa." Malcolm stated as the small gathering of senior officers arrived in the office. Harry frowned as Malcolm explained that Alec had asked Tariq to help him. He knew the woman had a shady past but to think she was literally the Trojan Horse that had almost resulted in the deaths of two members of the team now made him feel physically sick.

"Give me ten minutes with her and no CCTV." Ros narrowed her eyes.

"Ros." Lucas paused. His wife was formidable when she wanted to be, even when covered in bruises. "She is not worth it."

"Precisely. Not that I don't understand the sentiment." Harry watched as his Section Chief fell silent. The ice seemed to radiate from her.

"What do we do about Alec?" Adam paused. "He's former IA. He's not going to be sanctioning murders, stealing files and trying to sell codes to our enemies."

"I never said he was." Harry frowned. Alec was his friend. He had known him for years. "But I have been wrong before."

"Harry." Ruth, as ever, the voice of reason brought his thoughts back to the present. Thinking of the betrayal of Connie, Blake and others would not help them now. He frowned.

"I'll talk with him." Harry decided. "Malcolm can we put a trace on Juliet?"

"Already have." Malcolm tapped the arm of the chair. "Sorry if I jumped the gun but Tariq has a new toy he wanted to test and she was the perfect guinea pig."

"That's an insult to guinea pigs." Ruth smiled slightly as Ros spoke.

"If she meets Tessa or calls her again, we will know." Malcolm spoke with confidence. Harry nodded. He just hoped his friend was right.

xxxxxxxxx

Tessa paid the taxi driver, stepping from the back cab as she did so. The rain had stopped but the clouds hung low, menacingly grey she felt the conditions matched her mood. She had no idea whether her young protégé was alive or dead and she cared even less. It was time she got the compensation from Section D that she deserved. She knew she was not on her own. Dear, sweet, forgiving Harry had taken the snake back into the fold. Juliet Shaw was as much a victim in it all as she was. She headed through the airport to the book in desk, false passport in hand as she did so. Her thoughts of Section D at the front of her mind. Revenge was a dish best served cold and she was going to make sure hers came with extra ice.


	21. Chapter 21

Ice?

Harry switched his mobile off before shoving it in his jacket pocket. He cursed the day phone became so mobile; he missed having the ability to slam the phone down on anyone. He looked up as Adam appeared in the doorway of his office.

"Everything ok?"

"Home Secretary."

"Ah."

"Infernal woman."

"Seems we are surrounded with them." Adam smirked, thinking of the women of Section D. Harry nodded once, still thinking of the scathing words from the Home Secretary. He couldn't blame her; in her words the whole situation had gone to shit. He sighed.

"True."

"Ruth and Catherine have started going through Tessa's background. Again. Ruth thinks she may have heard something when she was with her. Calum and Tariq are triangulating the last known signal of Tessa's mobile and cctv footage. We will find her. Zaf and Will are on the way back in."

"Is William coping with this? He's been thrown in the deep end."

"Weren't we all? This job is sink or swim. So far he's doing his best. He's ok."

Harry nodded once. He had only agreed to take him on under duress. He knew the godson of the Home Secretary could be a liability but so far the boy was pulling his weight.

"We bring Tessa in. She's the link."

"Bring her in at all costs?"

"Yes. She currently poses a risk to the public. Stop her. That's our job."

The office door opened abruptly.

"Adam, Harry. You need to see this." Zoe stated firmly before leaving both men to follow her.

Xxxxxx

Ruth spoke to someone on the phone as the officers on the Grid watched the computer monitors.

"I do not care what your current protocol is." Ruth spoke in a cut glass English accent. Harry smirked; knowing it was her acting ability that got them out of trouble more than once. "That woman is a threat to national security and if she gets on that plane you will be arrested too." Adam rolled his eyes as a young woman appeared on screen.

"She is wanted for offences under the 2010 Anti Terrorism Act." Ruth continued as the jobsworth on the end of the line argued with her. "My officers are on the way to you. Do you really want to risk allowing a terrorist into an aircraft?" Ruth was now pacing the room as she spoke. "Because, with the current media attention focused on the way airlines treat their paying customers things could be made worse."

She paused. "No Mr Pattern that is not a threat. It is a promise."

Zoe raised an eyebrow, nodding to the screen as Alec, Beth and Dimitri appeared on screen. Ruth sighed. "My officers are on scene. Your assistance is no longer required." She ended the call. Harry smiled at her, proud that she had managed to delay a flight long enough for the team to get there.

Xxxxx

"Hi." Beth smiled sweetly, flashing an ID badge at the woman behind the booking desk.

"This is ridiculous!" Tessa seethed.

Alec glared at her. His frame imposing as she turned to him. "We can do this as civilised as possible or we can make the evening news. Your choice."

"You of all people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dimitri asked. Tessa's lips curled into a half smile as Alec glared.

"He should ask his girlfriend." Tessa spat as Beth gripped her arm before marching her out of the airport.

Xxxxxx

Catherine looked at the chaos that seemed to be engulfing the Grid. Harry was pacing his office as he spoke on the phone. Malcolm was concentrating on his computer screen as Calum and Tariq directed Alec via the comms. Zoe and Erin were huddled over the computers as Ruth remained calm; ignoring the shouting and general noise that engulfed the room.

"Juliet." Ruth paused. "Where is she?"

"Briefing room."

Lucas marched towards them as Ros cradled her fractured arm in the other as she watched the screen over Malcolm's shoulder.

"Someone has to talk to her." Lucas paused. "She's been the snake in the grass for years now." Ruth sighed.

"I'll do it."

"Analysts don't interview suspects." Catherine frowned.

"No." Ruth agreed. "But we can have a friendly chat with a former colleague." She got to her feet as Ros looked up.

"Not alone they don't. I'm coming with you."

"Ros, the woman has tried to kill you twice." Lucas paused.

"I'm aware of that." Ros spoke calmly. "She's not going to have a shot at the hat trick." Ruth got to her feet as Harry emerged from the office.

"Ros, I want you to take on Tessa." He paused as Ros narrowed her eyes. She nodded once, aware that the woman was on the way in. "You and Adam. Juliet will be expecting you, don't give her what she wants." Harry spoke quietly as Ros nodded once. "Send Lucas with Ruth."

"What about Alec?"

"He's clean." Harry paused. Ros frowned. She wanted to believe Alec was innocent but she couldn't shake the feeling that if she was living with him then Alec had to have known something was wrong.

"We thought Connie was."

"That was different." Harry stated firmly. "Ros, I trust Alec."

"You've trusted me before. Yalta." Ros hissed. Harry nodded.

"And I was proven right; as was Adam and Joanna. We've all been taken in by Juliet at one point or another. You take on Tessa. Leave Juliet to Ruth and Lucas. I'll deal with Alec, when we know there's something to deal with."

Xxxxxx

A/N is anyone reading this? Please review


	22. Chapter 22

Face to Face

Harry watched as Ruth and Lucas left the Grid. He hated the idea that Ruth was going to talk to Juliet. The woman had been poison before, he had been the one to take her back into the fold and now she had bitten again. It seemed that the old adage was right. Once a snake, always a snake. He shook his head, hoping that Juliet would be innocent this time, that Ruth would find something that would end the nightmare and get the nuclear codes back safely. He ran a hand over his face as Ros glared.

"I don't like this." Ros spoke calmly. Harry kept his own counsel, nodding once. He knew Ros didn't approve of his decision to send Ruth after Juliet. He knew she was right, but he also knew Ruth was probably the one person who could unnerve Juliet enough to get to the truth.

"I am going to talk to Alec. I know Juliet, and I know there is every likelihood that she is in this up to her neck but I also know she is the expert at keeping secrets. If she is involved then I believe there is a real chance that Alec is clueless."

"He's a spy, living with an ex spy."

"Did you know everything about Lucas when you got together? His real name?"

Ros narrowed her eyes, Harry immediately regretted his choice of example. She was his friend, there was no way he wanted to intentionally hurt her.

"Low blow, Harry."

"But you see what I am saying. It is possible to live with someone and not know every detail of their lives. I doubt Lucas knows everything regarding your life before you met. I am sure I don't know half of what happened to Ruth back then and I know she doesn't know everything about me and my past. It is possible."

Ros nodded. Her face deadpan. Harry looked away, it was clear she was going into 'Ice Queen' mode as Tariq and Calum had taken to calling it.

"Yes, I agree." She kept her voice steady. "Only we aren't talking about the past. Those assets were killed now. Ruth was abducted; as was I now not twenty years ago. If, and at this point I am still saying if, she is involved in this then I'd like to know what the Hell Alec is playing at. He has to know something - even if he only has his suspicions." She pushed herself away from the wall as she spoke. "Look, Harry. Alec is good at what he does. IA were sorry to lose him and even more pissed off he ended up back with us and not them. It was him that went to Tariq and asked him to trace a call Juliet had made. He had to be thinking that something was wrong."

"Yes." Harry ran a hand over his face, suddenly exhausted. "I'm getting too old for this.

"Harry, we're all too old for the bullshit we deal with." She looked out over the Grid. "Adam and I will take Juliet with Catherine listening in. I want this over with before that bloody file causes any more issues."

Harry nodded as he watched her leave the office. She had no idea that he was already thinking of her as his replacement.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Well, really." Tessa spat as Beth frogmarched her towards the car. The overcast skies had given way to the rain but none of the officers cared that they were being soaked to the skin. Dimitri opened the car door as Alec watched the shorter woman.

"In." Beth nodded as she unceremoniously ushered her into the pool car Dimitri had acquired earlier in the day. Tessa glared. "Now." Beth raised an eyebrow as Tessa huffed before getting into the car. Dimitri started the engine as the three spooks and their quarry headed back towards Thames House. Beth kept her eyes on the older woman, wondering what could happen to make her so bitter. She didn't think that money was the only factor; there had to be more to it than just financial gain. She knew asking her would only harm the interview when they got back to headquarters but she wondered it, just the same. Alec picked his mobile phone out of his pocket as the Star Wars theme tune filled the car.

"Yes." He answered, knowing Harry would be on the other end of the line. "We have, should be with you in ten minutes." He kept his voice low as Tessa stared straight ahead. She had no interest in what Harry's minions were doing. She wanted to deal with the Organ Grinder, not the monkeys. "Ok, no problem. Will do." Alec ended the call as Dimitri turned the car into the underground car park below Thames House. He turned to glare at Tessa as Beth made to leave the car.

"Lets get this over with, its about time you started telling the truth. People have died."

"Yes, they have." Tessa's voice was impassive , as if she had been talking about television programmes. She looked bored as Beth removed her from the car. Alec prayed his theory was wrong but he had a sickening feeling that it wasn't. He had to talk to Harry. And fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliet sat with her hands folded on the formica table in the stark interview room as Lucas and Ruth entered. Ruth sat first, directly opposite Juliet who remained impassive. Lucas scraped his chair before sitting down.

"Just so you know, this is being recorded." Lucas commenced. Juliet raised an eyebrow.

"We know you have a smart phone which was active in Thames House less that three hours ago." Ruth started.

"Is that a crime? I know MI 5 pushed for the Snoopers Charter but cancelling a dental appointment is hardly treason." Juliet watched as Ruth smiled slightly. The former spook was everything Ruth wasn't. In looks and personality both women were poles apart. She really couldn't understand what had attracted Harry to either of them. She was just glad she knew Harry would never look at Juliet that way again.

"No." Ruth stated calmly. "Of course it isn't."

"Well then." Juliet made to stand as Lucas glanced sideways, allowing his friend to continue.

"Lying about it to hide the fact you were talking to someone else may be. Especially if the person you were talking to was on MI5's watch list." Ruth watched the colour drain from the older woman's face. "Like, um, Tessa Philips for example."

"Sit down." Lucas stated. "You need to start telling us the truth."

"Where's Alec? Does he know of this?" Juliet snapped. Ruth raised her eyebrows. "What!"

"You surprise me. I never took you for the sort of woman who would pull off the damsel in distress routine. Alec is fine." Ruth watched as Juliet glared at her. "He isn't going to come in here and rescue you. Not now."

"Ruth Evershed. Little mouse who scurried here and there, working everything out." Juliet spat. "Thinking you were some old maid with little knowledge of the real world. Sweet, innocent, bookworm. You're actually a dangerous bitch."

Ruth nodded, well aware of the opinion some had of her when she had been transferred to Thames House. It wasn't the first time she had been underestimated.

"Ruth Pearce actually." She corrected. Juliet looked to Lucas, trying to appeal to his better nature she reached across the table. Lucas folded his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"You hit me over the head, locked me in a car boot and tried to kill my wife. Not exactly endearing you to me. We'll play fair, Juliet. Honour amongst Spooks. But you have to talk to us. Where is the file? What or who is Tessa going to pass it to?"

Juliet sat back in her chair. A sly smile crossed her face.

"I shot myself in the head. I have the most awful memory problems since then. Dreadful really."

"Traumatic Brain Injury." Lucas nodded. "You remember. It was your long term memory that was damaged not the short term. Don't kid a kidder. Talk."

"I don't think I like your attitude."

"Well, I know I don't like yours." Ruth retorted. Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok. I'll talk. But not to you. Ros Myers and Harry Pearce. No one else"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 25

Speaking in Tongues

Ruth nodded once. She had thought Juliet would try to stall proceedings as much as she could. "Not a chance in Hell." Lucas glared at the older woman.

"Harry really thinks you two are going to convince me to spill my guts."

Ruth smiled. She had always disliked the brunette; but had always thought it was jealousy over her affair with Harry that had spawned such a reaction but in that moment she knew it was just the fact Juliet epitomised everything she wasn't.

"I'll be honest with you. It's only fair." Ruth decided. "The only reason it's Lucas and I sat here rather than Harry and Ros is that for one, you aren't considered a big enough concern to have the Section Head and Section Chief interview you and for another is none of us wanted any guts spilled; which may happen if Ros were here."

"This is recorded!"

"Yeah." Lucas agreed. "But tapes can be doctored as well you know. Talk Juliet. That's my only advice to you. Tessa is already under arrest. Thanks for that, by the way."

Juliet looked directly at Ruth. Her eyes boring into hers as Lucas watched the silent exchange. Juliet smirked as Ruth clearly remembered something. He instinctively wanted to protect his friend. There had been bad blood between Ruth and Juliet before but the level of venom seemed to reach a whole new level.

"Ok." Lucas paused. "You think I'm going to run straight to Harry to get him in here? No chance. But answer me this, do you really think Tessa will protect you?" He pushed his chair back, indicating for Ruth to do the same. Ruth paused.

"Interview terminated." She stated before touching the button on the wall. Lucas held the door open, allowing Ruth to pass him.

Xxxxx

Harry shrugged his coat on as he thought about his conversations with Ros and the Home Secretary. He knew both women were right. If the file got into the wrong hands then it could be disastrous. He knew Ros was right not to trust Alec. He knew there was a chance he was dirty - that he had been wrong before. He sighed heavily, thinking of Connie, Tom and Blake. He had made mistakes in the past - he'd trusted the wrong people, Elena Gavrik being one of them. He hoped Alec White wasn't going to be added to the list.

"Alec." He spoke calmly into his mobile as he looked out over the Grid to see Ruth and Lucas return. "Riverside five minutes." He ended the call.

Xxxx

The walk to Thames House interview rooms had been tense but neither Dimitri nor Beth were prepared to take any chances. Beth turned to her partner as the door to the interview room opened.

"Beth, you are wanted back upstairs." Adam stared at the brunette woman as he spoke. Beth nodded before leaving the room. Tessa glared, her hair falling into her eyes.

"Oh and when you run into Harry give him this message." Tessa smirked as Beth turned to her.

"What?"

"Tell him it's too late." She smirked. "It's already gone."

Xxxxxx

The sunshine caught the Tarmac as he stared out over the river. The best and worst times of his life were associated with the Thames. Ruth had left him there, her kiss still lingering on his lips as she had sailed away. Then she had returned to him, the argument with Catherine when she had stumbled into an op years earlier and now this. His friend. A traitor? He sighed, every day of service weighing on his soul like Marley's chains dragging him down as he stood there. He smirked, Ruth's love of literature had certainly rubbed off on him. Dickens analogies were something new.

"Harry."

"You knew Juliet was up to something."

Alec sighed. He had known there was no way he could have kept his suspicion to himself. He knew his concerns would have made their way to Harry. It was how things worked on the Grid. Tariq spoke to Malcolm and then Malcolm spoke to Harry.

"No." Alec corrected. "I suspected."

"Why?"

"Juliet had always been devious. You know that. It's what made her good at what she did."

"True." Harry agreed. "I have to ask. Are you complicit in all this? Juliet and Tessa. You live with the woman. You had to know."

"I keep thinking that. I thought she was going to finish with me. She's been quiet. More withdrawn. I thought there was another bloke on the go." Alec glared. "She blatantly lied to me. No attempt to hide it. That's what made me suspicious."

"You thought she was having an affair." Harry turned to look at him.

"I'd rather it be that, than this." Alec remained stoney faced. He sighed. "Im ex IA. I found the liar in the liars for years. It's what I'm best at. It's why you gave me this job."

"I know."

"She's not been herself." He sighed. "She kept saying it was the head injury. That she wasn't on the right treatment."

"You believe her?"

"I'm not a doctor." Alec paused. "What do I know? I didn't want to believe it but then." He looked out over the Thames. Harry ran a hand over his face. He looked at his old friend; knowing how easy it was to be taken in by Juliet. He just hoped the man in front of him was telling the truth.

"Alec."

"I know, you should put me on suspension until this is over." Alec paused. "I know the routine. Report me, have IA follow me."

"Exactly. You know the routine. So does she. Alec, you stay. Confined to the Grid. But God help you if you're lying." Alec nodded once; knowing that he was going to have to prove his loyalty one way or another.

Xxxxx


	24. Chapter 26

A/N please review- probably the penultimate chapter now

History

Ros glared at the older woman. Tessa Philips was the ultimate spook. Older, sophisticated and ruthless. She was everything Ros hated. Adam sat opposite the former spook as Ros took her customary place leaning against the wall. Tessa smirked; infuriating Ros more and more. Adam smiled. This was what he was good at; getting information out of terrorists and traitors. He rested his elbows on the table appraising the woman on the other side. Tessa had been one of their own. Trained the same way he had been. This was going to be interesting. Tessa let a sly smile creep on her face.

"Do you know what I find almost unbelievable?" Adam started. Ros remained silent. Tessa kept her expression neutral. "You. You're related to a nun! Your aunt is a fine, God fearing woman. Worked with midwives in the poorest areas of the world most of her adult life. How the Hell is a good woman like that related to you?"

Ros smirked, Catherine's research had come in useful.

"Family is a funny thing." Tessa answered. "As well you know. Doesn't your birth father have ties with Mossad?"

"Depends who you listen to." Adam shrugged. He had grown up not knowing anything about his father. He knew Eleanor Carter knew exactly who the man was but she had protected them from him all his life. He had no wish to open that Pandora's box. Tessa smirked. It seemed Adam Carter really was unflappable. Ros smirked.

"Oh, how's Ruth?"

"Why do you care?" Adam glared. Tessa smirked.

"Ask her."

Ros straightened up. She knew Tessa hadn't just been aware of Ruth's abduction. She'd been compliant in her treatment too. Ros narrowed her eyes. She knew what it felt like to have poison pulsing through the veins as she felt her life ebb away from her.

"He's asking you."

"I just wanted to ask her. Who's the best kisser. Harry or me."

Ros flew across the room, grabbed her by the threat before body slamming the older woman into the wall. "Enough game playing. You said it was too late. That it was gone. Where is the file?"

Adam remained impassive in his chair.

"Answer the lady."

Tessa gasped as the pressure on her chest increased. She knew Ros had a protective streak when it came to her team. Ros glared at her.

"The deal is done." Tessa glared. "It's too late."

Xxxxxx

Zoe glared at the computer screen as she read the file on the former spook. Both women had been dishonourably discharged from the service. It seemed they had both retained contacts in very low places.

"You ok?" Zaf asked as she looked up.

"Tariq is following the money." Will explained as he perched on Adam's desk. She nodded. Zaf touched her shoulders as she visibly relaxed.

"Neither of you were here when Tessa was an officer. She was phenomenal at her job. Tipped to replace Harry at one point." Zoe explained. "It's going to be difficult to track what she's been up to."

"Difficult but not impossible." Will smiled. "She's an ex spook. Old, a has been. Ok, she's turned and she's a sly cow but she doesn't have access to the tech we do. To the stuff the Geek Squad come up with."

"That's true." Zaf tried to encourage his fiancé. "We can do this."

"People have died." Erin stated as she joined them. "Ros and Ruth."

"Are fine." Zaf stated firmly. Erin nodded.

"So what now?"

"Now? We see what Adam and Ros come up with." Zoe looked over to where Alec was making coffee. The older man sighed; knowing what the younger members of the Section were thinking. He added milk to his drink before turning to them.

"I have no idea how or why Juliet is involved. Before you start thinking I'm a traitor; remember I was the one who raised the alarm regarding Jules. If I was dirty don't you think I'd have hidden her involvement?" Alec glared. "Harry knows I'm clean. I would never betray this Section or my country."

"Very noble." Zoe narrowed her eyes. Ruth looked up.

"I don't think we have time for bickering amongst ourselves." She pushed her chair back, standing as the pods opened. Adam jogged onto the Grid with Ros stalking behind her. "That file and a murderer are still missing." The colour drained from her face as she spoke. Adam reached her first, just as her knees buckled beneath her.

Xxxxxxx

A/N is anyone still reading? Is Ruth ok? Did Adam and Ros get the answers? Is Juliet really in cahoots with Tessa? Did anyone spot the Call the Midwife reference? Don't own that either! Please review.


	25. Answers

Answers

Harry walked the length of the corridor, slightly perturbed by the words of theHome Secretary. Pauline Crowther was a force to be reckoned with. An ex MI-6 stalwart turned politician meant she always had the best interests of the security services in mind but even Harry had to admit there was only so much they could get away with before questions were asked. He knew there was a chance that Crowther wasn't going to back them at some point. He was keen to get back to the Grid; knowing Juliet and Tessa were in the cells below Thames House.

"Pearce." He snapped into the phone. "Catherine? Stay calm." He paused as he listened to his daughter. "Say that again. Slowly, from the beginning." He stopped. "I'm on my way."

He turned to see Pauline Crowther approach him. He didn't want another argument with the middle aged woman - he had to get to the hospital.

"Harry."

"Home Secretary."

"Whatever is wrong?" She watched as he schooled his face into his customary poker face.

"I'm needed back on the Grid."

"Of course."

He nodded; seeing no need to expand on the statement. She frowned.

"What is it? Has someone died? Another disaster?"

"No. No one has died." He paused. "Ruth has collapsed. She's." He looked away. "I. She was poisoned. When she was abducted. "

"And I'm guessing she wasn't passed as medically fit for duty." Pauline raised an eyebrow. "Go, off with you. Keep me informed. I'm sure Ros can keep me updated."

"Yes." Harry turned marching away, desperate to get to the woman he loved.

Xxxxx

Adam rested Ruth's unconscious body on the battered red sofa in Harry's office. He felt sick; knowing his friend had been close to death before. He frowned, knowing that at least then there had been an understanding of what happened to her. This poison seemed to be an unknown quantity.

"Will has gone to get Mike." Zaf stated as he appeared in the doorway. "Oh my God."

Adam turned Ruth on her side, glad to see she was still breathing. He knew enough combat medicine to know how to make sure the casualty had a pulse and was breathing. It was everything else that scared him. He looked up to see Ros talking on the phone. The Section Chief looked the epitome of contained fury. He had no idea who she was talking to but by the way Calum and Erin were preparing to leave the Grid he could see it was serious.

"Dad is on the way." Catherine announced. "Malcolm has doctored the speed cameras so we should be ok. Ruth?"

A light sheen of sweat had costed her forehead as lay unresponsive in front of them. Adam shook her slightly, saying her name firmly. Before Adam could react two paramedics appeared with Beth.

"I called them." Mike announced as he ushered Adam away from his patient. "Good Lord! What part of go home, rest and recover do you lot not understand. I swear I'd have a better chance of my orders being followed if I wrote them in hyroglyphics!" He stuck a needle in Ruth's arm, draining blood as he did. "Blood sugar, lactate, routine but include a level 5 toxicology screen with crp and PCP screen."

"BM is 1.6mmols." The ginger paramedic spoke. Mike cursed. "Ketones 2."

"She's not diabetic. IV access, 10%dex 500mls over 1 hour. 50mls of 50% stat." Mike instructed. Ruth shook slightiy. Mike looked at Adam.

"Get Harry to the hospital now. I'm taking her to City General to stabilise. Then intensive care. When did you see her eat last?"

"I bought her coffee." Zaf shrugged. "About 10? Maybe earlier." Mike sighed. "Tariq was here all day."

"No time. I think Ruth is in a hypoglycaemic coma. We have to get her sugars up. She's very seriously unwell." He placed an oxygen mask over her face. "She's worked herself to near death. Whatever you are working on, I hope it was worth it." He helped the paramedics lift her onto the stretcher before conveying her to the hospital.

Cxxxxx

Ros ended the call as the paramedics left with Ruth and the doctor. She felt as if she had been punched in the stomach as she watched her friend wheeled away.

"Ros?" Lucas spoke calmly.

"That was someone calling himself Khrushchev's ghost. They have the file and they are blackmailing us." Ros gritted her teeth as she spoke. A second later she was headed towards the Pods. "What did the doctor say?"

"Low blood sugar; some form of coma." Adam paused. "Could be from the poisoning."

"Right." Ros headed towards the doors. "Tariq, trace that call. Malcolm, find Harry. Catherine keep digging. This ends: we are not paying a ransom to any joker that thinks they have a chance. Adam, Beth - stall the Home Secretary. This ends today." She disappeared through the Pods as Lucas jogged to keep up.

Xxxxxxx

"Harry." Malcolm stared at his friend as he walked towards him. The accident and emergency department waiting area was full of people waiting for treatment or news of loved ones.

"What happened?" Harry paused. "Malcolm?"

Malcolm felt his heart lurch. His friend was clearly terrified but he knew there was nothing he could say to appease him.

"She seemed to be fine. She was working on the case, became annoyed at the younger ones bickering." Malcolm explained. "She almost hit her head when she collapsed. Adam caught her in time."

"Small mercies." Harry ran his hand over his face. "I knew it was too soon."

"The opposing view was that she was with someone when she collapsed. She could have been home with young Gracie." Malcom stated.

"Oh God. The kids."

"Are safe." Malcolm stated as Mike appeared in the waiting room. Harry looked up as the Doctor approached them. He felt sick as he thought of the news that was about to come. Mike sat in front of them.

"Harry, Ruth is being moved into the Intensive Care Unit."

"Oh my Lord." Malcolm spoke calmly.

"We know her medical history but is there anything we need to know? Was there anything in that chemical that was used on her that we don't know? Anything I should know?"

"Ros is on the case." Malcolm frowned.

"Well." Mike stared at his friend. "Ruth is very unwell. We've anaesthetised her to take her to ICU. We've treated the hypoglycaemia and acute kidney injury. Until we know exactly what she was poisoned with we can't do much other than supportive care."

Harry nodded, his gaze set firmly on his shoes. "Can't you test for that?"

"Yes." Mike nodded. "She's had urine, blood, pleural fluid and csf tests. I hope they'll give us some answers."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course." Mike nodded as they stood. Malcom made his excuses; knowing Harry wouldn't want him there when he saw Ruth. He had to contact the Grid. It really was a matter of life or death.

Xxxxxx

Ros walked into the cell where Juliet was being held. She could barely contain her anger as she glared at the older woman.

"Ros?"

"You poisoned me. Yalta. When you found out I was still loyal. What was in that damn syringe and where did you get it? I'm only asking once."

Juliet frowned. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"True. I was supposed to be dead." Ros glared at her. "Answer the question."

"I don't remember."

"Bullshit."

"I."

"Ruth is in a coma and you have form as a poisoner."

"I'm not lying. I don't remember." Juliet paused. "Is Harry ok?"

"What do you think?" Ros glared. "I find out you lied. If I find out you lied you'll wish that bullet had done the job." Ros spoke calmly before turning and leaving the cell. Juliet got to her feet.

"Insulin."

"What?"

"There was stuff in it but I know it included insulin." Juliet spoke. Ros nodded once before leaving the ex spook to wait. Juliet looked away as Alec appeared in the cell. "Oh bloody Hell. What do you want?"

"The truth." Alec stated calmly. "Just the truth."

Xxx

A/N this chapter has been rewritten three times. Both earlier versions saw Ruth die and Harry go off the rails. Couldn't do it in the end. Please review


	26. Question

Questions

Harry stared at the bed, aware that the nurse was talking to him but not registering a word she said. His eyes were fixed on the sole occupant of the bleak hospital bed. The machines keeping her alive did little to reassure him.

"Ruth." He looked at her pale face; amazed that she didn't have a tube in her mouth. Instead her airway was protected by a tracheotomy tube emerging from her neck. Ignoring the monitors and machines he could only see a sleeping Ruth. He touched her hand, knowing that there was no way she could respond to him. "This is my fault."

"Damn right it is." He turned to see a furious Jo watching him.

"Joanna."

"Yes and you're still not dead. But she's closer to being on my side of the curtain than she ever has been. It was the same with Colin. She is a desk officer!"

"She was taken from the Record Room." Harry paused. "She wasn't in the field."

"Harry. Ros was abducted. Attacked. She could have died. On your watch. More than once. Ruth is your wife. She pushes herself for you. Not the job. It's always been for you. The Boss wants me to push her back. To tell her it's not her time but I think is you that needs the kick up the arse Sir, not her. You want her to live? Accept this will have changed her. Don't push, don't let her think she's disappointed you."

"She never has! She never could." Jo rolled her eyes. "I love her."

"Sometimes, just sometimes that isn't enough." Jo touched her friend's hand. "This time, Ruth I'll not persuade you to stay. But if she does and she ends up back in hospital I'll come for her; I'll persuade her not to stay with you." Jo glared at her. "She's my best friend, you are supposed to love her. Protect her. If you can't do it then I'll take her somewhere she will be loved."

"Jo! We have children!"

"Then put them first! Not Tessa, not Juliet or the bloody country." Jo hissed before fading from view. Harry startled as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad?" He blinked; opening his eyes.

"Nico, son."

He hugged the teenager as he burst into tears. "It'll be ok. Ruth will be ok." Nick wiped his eyes as Harry stepped back. "How are you here?"

"I bunked school. Wes is covering for me. I phoned Catherine to see if we were going to hers after school. She told me." He swiped his hand over his eyes. Harry couldn't bring himself to chastise the teenager. Nick adored his adopted mother and siblings.

"She's ok. She'll be ok." Harry sighed. Hoping he wasn't lying.

Xxxx

"A ransom?" Lucas asked as Ros glared. "Seriously? All this has been about money?" He shook his head sadly. Ros nodded. She knew her husband still had an old fashioned view on the world. He still saw the good in people.

"It usually does." Tariq frowned. "I traced the call. Calum and Adam are headed to the source of that call. Wandsworth area."

Ros glared, glad that the place was being checked but she couldn't shake the feeling the perpetrator was long gone. The phone rang again. She snapped it up.

"Myers."

"We meet." The voice said. "You and I."

"Look forward to it." Ros glared. Tariq held up hand; counting off the time needed on three fingers. "The dockyard. This afternoon."

"Yes. 5pm."

Ros looked at Tariq as he nodded. "See you soon." The Call ended as Ros shoved the phone back in her jeans.

"Got it. Burner phone. Western Avenue."

"Will, take Alec and Beth." Ros ordered as Stan ran through the Pods. The Jamaican security guard looked horrified. "Stan?"

"Sorry." He caught his breath. "I."

"What is it?" Lucas frowned

"Paramedics on the way. It's Tessa."

"What's she done now." Adam frowned.

"Tried to kill herself or someone tried to make it look like she did." Stan sat heavily on the chair Will had abandoned as the room fell silent.

Xxxxx


	27. Chapter 27

A/N no review for the last two chapters makes me think this story has gone on too long and is a bit rubbish. Please let me know what you think.

Deadline

Ros looked out over the sea of commuters and tourists as she waited for her contact to arrive. The blackmailer - Khrushchev's Ghost was somewhere amongst them. She sipped her take out coffee; looking to the rest of the world like a n average woman waiting for her date or a friend to arrive.

"Alpha 1." Malcolm's voice came through her earpiece. "Alpha 2 and 4 are within your eyeline."

She nodded as she realised Adam and Zaf were around the cafe area. She knew back up was essential but it didn't mean she had to like it. A quick glance at her watch told her she was a little early. There was still time for a million things to go wrong; for something to upset the Apple Cart. She glanced at the woman carrying a toddler as she walked past; memories of Amy at that age flooded her mind as she forced herself to think about the task in hand. Amy and James were safe. That was all that mattered. She tightened her grip on the paper cup; knowing if they got the blasted file back then everyone's children would be a little safer.

"Ros." She heard Malcolm once more. "Tariq has picked up a signal blocking device. He's working on a counter blocker and we still have control of all cctv in the area."

"Good." Ros glanced over to where Calum and Erin could be seen buying coffee. She knew both officers were armed. Having them there didn't make her feel any more confident. Her mobile phone rang as she turned her attention back to the task in hand. "You're late."

"Sorry about that." The cut glass accent caught her attention. "An associate of mine has been taken unwell while in your case. That upsets me greatly."

"Nothing to do with me."

"I beg to differ." The man spoke. "The consequences of this affects what happens next. The file is ready for use. The nursery rhymes your daughter loves will give you a clue."

"No more games. People have died."

"I am aware. Look around you . Ten million pounds in British sterling in the account your boy has hacked or you get to see what a nuclear attack on London looks like outside of the movies. One hour."

The line went dead as Ros frowned.

"London Bridge is falling down." Catherine's voice could be heard clearly over the airwaves. "That's where it is. London Bridge is falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down. My fair lady. That's the nursery rhyme."

"I'm beginning to think that you're Gerri f as good as Ruth." Ros spoke as she stood up. "Will, Beth, Dimitri get there. Tariq, do something with the account. Malcolm, get a location for that call and get it to Adam, Lucas and Zaf. Zoe, sitrep on Teflon Tess." She marched back to her car, dodging commuters as Calum fell into step beside her.

"Tessa is currently on route to the City Infirmary under guard. Looks like Stan stopped her taking the cyanide pull in time." Zoe spoke.

"Doesn't sound like her. Suicide." Adam glared. Malcolm agreed. "Juliet?"

"On suicide watch. At least for now."

Cxxxxxxx

Harry watched as the machines keeping Ruth alive bleeped and whirred as drugs were fed into her and wires slipped out of every part of her. Nick had been visibly upset when he had sat with her earlier. The teenager had barely said a word as Harry had taken a seat next to him. As he turned his attention back to his adoptive stepson he realised how scared the fifteen year old was.

"She's still Ruth. Still our Ruth; your mum."

"Yeah." Nick nodded. "Who did this to her?"

"We don't really know for certain but I promise you that they will never hurt Ruth or anyone else again." Harry spoke quietly but firmly. Nick nodded. "She will be ok."

"Doctor mentioned brain damage."

"I know." Harry sighed. "But she doesn't know your mum. Ruth is the strongest person I have ever known. She will beat this; she had you and Squeak to come home to. She can beat everything."

"She's only human."

"Don't give up on her." Harry sighed. "They know what was in the stuff she was poisoned with. She will be okay."

"Don't promise that." Nick took Ruth's hand. "Please."

"Nick."

"Wake up Mum." Nick whispered. "Please."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I don't like this." Beth stated as she ran towards the Bridge. Malcolm had already had traffic sufficiently disrupted so that minimal traffic was in the area; news reports of a gas leak in the area explained why the pavements were suddenly closed to foot traffic.

"Nuclear bombs are not my idea of a fun Friday night." Dimitri stated.

"Where the Hell is it?" Will snapped. Tariq's voice began yelling instructions as the three officers flew around the landmark. Beth swore before running towards a partially concealed door. Dimitri realised what she was doing before following her. The ground shook beneath them as Beth flew backwards hitting the ground hard. Dimitri called her name as dust and debris filled the air.

Xxxxx

A/N epilogue left


	28. Chapter 28

Dust

Beth coughed as she hit the floor. The ground shook as the world around them settled in the debris. Her ears rang as she tried to make out the voice calling her name.

"Beth!" Will was at her side in seconds. "Don't move."

"Bugger off." Beth sat up. She glared at him as she coughed.

"You could have a broken neck." Will fussed. Beth glared; her blonde hair in her face as she coughed once more.

"Yeah, and if you carry on fussing you will. Where's Dim?" She looked around as her boyfriend appeared. His face and clothes caked in ash and debris.

"You ok? Bailey?"

"Not so bad Sailor Boy." She smiled as he helped her to her feet. "That was cheeky, setting off a trip switch."

"Not nuclear though." Will answered "Or we'd all be dead."

"Radiation poisoning kills slowly. Remember the Russian spy and the poisoned tea? We could all be infected now." Dimitri stated. Beth and Will exchanged glances.

"See? That's why I love you. Your amazing positivity." Beth sighed as he squeezed her shoulder. "Christ, my back."

"Beth?" Will nodded as she winced. "Maybe we better have you seen by the Doc."

"I'm fine." Beth frowned. She winced as she took a step forward; her ankle dangerously wobbling as she did. Dimitri raised an eyebrow, knowing better than to correct her.

"Why are all the Section D women so bloody stubborn? Ros, Ruth, Erin even Zoe and Cath!"

"It's in the job description." Beth snapped. "Do we still have comms?" She tapped her ear. "Cal? Tariq?"

Xxxxx

Ruth opened her eyes; unsure why she seemed to be having the worst possible migraine. She remembered Adam scooping her up in his arms but that was it. Nothing else came to mind. Lying in her bed she glared at the ceiling quietly moving her fingers and toes. She sighed in relief. _Nothing major broken, good start. What on Earth has happened? Something at work!?_ Harry!

The fear that something had happened to her husband gripped her as she blinked as she felt a hand grip hers.

"Mum? It's ok. Don't worry." She relaxed as she realised Nick was with her. "Gracie is fine, Catherine and Calum have her and Graham has the animals. Everyone is ok. Dad is here. Just sleeping."

Ruth smiled. The boy babbled when he was nervous, a trait he had inherited from her.

"Nico." She whispered. He shook Harry. "Nick?"

"We're here." Nick smiled. Harry yawned, suddenly realising what was happening he got to his feet.

"Ruth, my darling Ruth." He kissed her forehead. "My darling Ruth. It's over. You're going to be fine." She smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again. I promise."

Ruth frowned slightly, unsure what he was talking about. Her eyes closed as his lips met her skin. She believed he wanted to protect them all. She just didn't see how he could.

 _Six weeks later_

 _"Harry." Ruth marched into his office. "The Home Secretary has been on the phone. She's sanctioned the news blackout on the trial."_

 _Harry nodded; knowing that Pauline Crowther was agreeable to his suggestion. The last thing they needed was the service dragged through the mill. "Good."_

 _"Juliet and Tessa. They're both blaming the other. Khrushchev's Ghost, whoever he is, is still out there." She looked over to where Ros and Lucas were in deep conversation. Catherine and Adam were chatting away as Erin took a phone call. She sighed. It was a normal day on the Grid. She knew it wouldn't last, domestic counter terrorism was rarely peaceful for long. Harry nodded as he watched her._

 _"He is." Harry paused before getting to his feet._

 _"He didn't get the money. We have the file back, thanks to Beth and the boys. Do you think he'll try again without Tessa and Juliet?"_

 _"I hope not." He took her hand. "But we'll be ready."_

 _"What about Alec? He trusted her." Ruth's eyes filled with tears. She looked away. Harry watched her._

 _"Yes, he did. But he's not stupid."_

 _"So what now?"_

 _"We look after him and try to stop him destroying his Liver. We do what we do; keep the peace however uneasy it is."_

 _She looked him in the eyes, smiling slightly._

 _"An uneasy peace." She spoke quietly. "Business as usual."_

 _Xxxxxxxx_

 _ **A/N please review. I have an idea for a Harry/Ruth centred story with the Section D staff getting some R &R.**_


End file.
